Eu quero segurar a sua mão
by LRue
Summary: Faberry / PucKurt / Brittana : Sinopse completa no primeiro capítulo. Classificação: 18 Personagens: Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry Gêneros: Amizade, Drama, Romance, Songfic, Yaoi, Yuri Avisos: Bissexualidade, Homossexualidade, Incesto, Nudez, Sexo, Violência
1. Sinopse Prólogo

Faberry / PuKurt / Brittana

Quinn e Rachel não se gostavam e isso não era segredo para ninguém, mas o que aconteceria se as duas não conseguissem mais esconder o verdadeiro sentimento entre elas... Seria mesmo uma forte rivalidade ou um amor disfarçado? A Fabray não está suportando tanta pressão em sua vida, seus pais, a gravidez, Finn... E o seu sentimento proibido, que aos poucos assim como os de Rachel vão sendo revelados gradativamente.

Kurt e Noah são primos e sempre foram muito amigos desde a infância, mas os dois acabaram se separando quando os pais de Noah se divorciaram, o garoto de olhos verdes acaba se mudando com a mãe.

Com o tempo os dois acabaram esquecendo a grande amizade que tinham um pelo outro. Mas nove anos depois os dois têm a chance de se encontrarem novamente. Ambos estão completamente mudados, será que a amizade ou algum outro sentimento poderia surgir entre eles?

Santana ama Brittany mais que tudo, mas esse amor seria forte o suficiente para manter a relação das duas? A latina tenta negar a todo o momento o que ela é de verdade, afastando ainda mais a sua amada loira ao se relacionar com o novo jogador que chega à escola, Puck... A cheerio conseguirá manter essa farsa por muito tempo?

**Classificação:** +18  
**Categorias:** Glee  
**Personagens:** Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel, Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry  
**Gêneros: **Amizade, Drama, Romance, Songfic, Yaoi, Yuri  
**Avisos: **Bissexualidade, Homossexualidade, Incesto, Nudez, Sexo, Violência

XxXxXx

Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?... Essa parecia ser a única coisa que se passava na cabeça de Kurt no momento. Porque tudo tinha que ser mais difícil com ele?! O jovem respirou fundo sem conseguir conter as lágrimas que rolavam livremente pelo seu rosto, a tentativa frustrada de cessá-las sempre resultava em mais lágrimas derramadas e soluços incontrolavelmente altos.

Encostou-se no azulejo frio e foi escorregando lentamente até o chão, sem se preocupar com a ducha que ainda estava ligada. Se encolheu ao máximo, abraçando suas pernas em um gesto insignificante de tentar se proteger. O que ele faria agora? Tudo já estava tão nublado antes do que havia acontecido há alguns minutos; e agora toda a muralha se fragmentara em pequenos e inúteis pedaços, simplesmente desabou.

-Kurt?!... Kurt?! – aquela voz era bastante conhecida, mas o que ela estava fazendo ali? Um sorriso triste surgiu no rosto do garoto de olhos azuis elétricos, realmente muitas coisas haviam mudado, quem diria que Rachel Berry atenderia ao seu pedido mudo de ajuda?

O Hummel se encolheu mais ainda e continuou chorando, escutou um "Você está bem, Kurt?", mas não teve como responder. Os passos indicavam que a pequena diva estava se aproximando. A porta da cabine estava aberta e mesmo no estado em que me encontrava, nem ele ou ela se importaram com a ausência de roupas do rapaz. A judia fechou a ducha e se abaixou, passando os braços pelos ombros, deixando de lado o fato de que sua roupa estaria um estrago depois daquilo.

-Vai ficar tudo bem... – sussurrou ela na orelha do garoto, enquanto seus braços lhe envolviam de uma forma quente e confortadora.

Quem visse aquela cena acharia no mínimo muito estranho, afinal Kurt e Rachel sempre tiveram suas diferenças, mas ela mudara... Rachel Berry também não estava vivendo os seus melhores momentos, e graças ao conselho que havia dado há algum tempo, ela estava retribuindo a ajuda agora... E eu obvio que o garoto agradecia muito por isso; não que Mercedes tenha perdido o seu posto de BFF, isso never, mas com certeza ela estaria agora tentando controlar uma outra pessoa... Só de pensar o garoto sentia calafrios pelo corpo, Rachel resolveu fazer algo.

-Vem, vamos sair desse chão molhado, seria muito estranho se alguém entrasse aqui e nos achasse desse jeito. – disse tentando esconder a sua própria tristeza em um sorriso não tão radiante.

Ela pegou o roupão branco e envolveu o companheiro de coral com os olhos fechados, esperando que o mesmo se levantasse, Kurt não teve como não rir dessa cena e acabou se aproveitando para deixá-la um pouco mais sem graça.

-Pensei que a Srta. Fabray já tivesse cuidado dessa sua pureza toda Berry?! – comentou baixinho e de uma forma bem demorada.

–KURT! – ela abriu os olhos assustada, corando violentamente em seguida.

O garoto sorriu de uma forma maliciosa "consegui mais uma vez", mas aquele era um assunto delicado e evitado sempre que possível... A pouco tempo ele havia descoberto - na verdade apenas confirmado suas suspeitas - que Quinn Fabray "atormentava" Rachel, mas de uma forma bem diferente da habitual. Os dois sorriram em companheirismo por um breve momento até caírem em um silêncio que representava bem a dor de ambos; ela afagou os cabelos úmidos do rapaz e o abraçou momentaneamente, deixando-o um pouco mais tranqüilo.

-Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu? – perguntou transbordando ternura dos seus olhos.

Kurt apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, apesar de um pouco decepcionada ela murmurou um "eu te entendo" antes de sair o vestiário masculino para trocar sua roupa. O garoto se vestiu lentamente e logo olhou-se pela milionésima vez no espelho, Berry já deveria estar louca com a espera, mas precisava de tempo... Pois onde estivesse, seja no McKinley ou em casa, ele se perguntaria o "porque" e desta vez sensações estariam dispostas a torturar seu corpo e minha mente... Ele não sabia por quanto tempo mais eu conseguiria suportar aquilo.


	2. O pequeno Kurt

Ele era jovem, tão pequeno e sensível, tinha apenas cinco anos quando sofreu a sua primeira grande perda; apesar de não entender o que estava acontecendo, aquela criancinha de olhos extremamente azuis que mais parecia um anjo não merecia aquilo.

Eram poucas as pessoas que marcaram presença no local, todas de preto e chorando muito, Kurt olhava para todos procurando por respostas que não encontraria – não ainda. Seu pai era um homem forte, tentava se manter firme enquanto segurava o seu doce anjinho nos braços, mas nem mesmo ele poderia conter suas próprias lágrimas por muito tempo.

-Papai porque todos estão chorando? – perguntou a criança que já estava ficando angustiada com aquilo tudo. Não gostava de ver as pessoas tristes.

-Não é nada filho, não é nada. – respondeu o homem enxugando rapidamente os olhos com as costas da mão.

-Papai, porque a mamãe não levanta? – o pequeno segurou com as mãozinhas delicadas o rosto forte do homem.

-A mamãe está dormindo meu anjo, ela está se preparando para fazer uma grande viagem. – Burt Hummel não sabia o que dizer aquela pequena criatura inocente.

-E para onde ela vai? – Kurt fez uma carinha triste ao saber que sua mãe viajaria sem levá-los.

-Burt... – chamou uma voz delicada e bastante conhecida pelo homem. Era a irmã da sua esposa.

A mulher segurava na mão de um garotinho da mesma idade de Kurt, era o seu primo Noah, cabelos negros, pele morena e olhos verdes, apesar de serem parentes as duas crianças eram completamente diferentes.

Os dois se abraçaram e Kurt foi para os braços da mulher. Ele sorriu e abraçou-a com força.

-Titia! – disse beijando-a.

-Então, vamos dar um passeio?!

-Posso dar um beijo na mamãe antes de ir? – perguntou inocentemente.

A mulher sentiu um nó na garganta, mas conteve as suas lágrimas. Ela e os dois garotos se dirigiram ao caixão que cheirava a rosas.

-Dorme bem mamãe. – disse o pequeno de olhos azuis após dar um beijo no rosto frio da mulher que tanto amava.

Burt Hummel se deixou desabar quando seu filho saiu, o homem chorou desesperado sobre o corpo imóvel da sua falecida esposa. **"o que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou fazer sem você? O Kurt ainda é tão pequeno, tão apegado a você... Ele é tão parecido com você, tão delicado, tão frágil, eu tenho tanto medo de não seu um bom pai para ele"**pensava Burt em meio ao seu desespero.

XXXX

A mulher de cabelos castanhos sentou-se perto de um jardim com os dois garotos. Eles se olharam de uma forma um tanto curiosa, pois apesar de serem primos os dois nunca ficaram muito tempo juntos. Kurt se encolhia no colo da tia na medida em que o mais forte se aproximava.

-Titia, porque ele está me olhando assim? – perguntou Kurt com um pouco de medo.

-Não fique com medo meu anjinho. – respondeu a mulher com um sorriso confortador. – esse é o seu primo, o nome dele é Noah.

O garotinho de olhos verdes se aproximou um pouco mais e deu um sorriso tímido, Kurt ainda estava apreensivo, mas se deixou levar pelo sorriso do outro.

-Oi, tudo bem? – perguntou Noah estendendo a mão.

–Oi. – o rosto do menor tornou-se levemente vermelho. – meu nome é Kurt.

Os dois sorriram abertamente e se cumprimentaram como gente grande.

Depois disso eles passaram um bom tempo brincando, sempre sendo acompanhados pelos olhos amáveis da mulher; até chegar a hora da despedida.

-Vamos para casa filho. – disse o homem de aparência cansada.

O pequeno Kurt concordou e foi para os braços do pai, onde novamente se sentiu protegido de tudo.

-Kurt... Espera! – disse Noah chamando a atenção do primo.

O garotinho de olhos verdes se aproximou do outro que estava novamente no chão e lhe abraçou, o menor se assustou um pouco, mas abraçou o primo com toda a força que possuía.

-Tome, é pra você. – Noah entregou uma pequena florzinha que havia pegado no jardim depois que brincaram. – não fica triste ta bem?!

Kurt sorriu e pegou a delicada flor como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa do mundo.

-Obrigado. – agradeceu com os seus olhinhos azuis cintilando de tanta alegria.

Burt não estava bem e precisava de alguém, Meg, sua cunhada, se ofereceu para ajudá-los durante um tempo. Burt era um homem correto e bondoso, mas a mulher não tinha dúvidas de que ele ficaria perdido sem sua ajuda, seu marido não gostaria nada disso, mas ela não podia deixá-los naquele momento tão difícil.

-Burt, eu vou com você. – disse a mulher correndo junto com o seu filho.

O homem abriu a porta do carro e colocou a criança no banco.

-Meg... Agradeço por ter ficado com Kurt, mas eu não posso aceitar, as pessoas podem falar.

-Não me importo com as pessoas, sei que você vai precisar de ajuda com o Kurt, entre outras coisas, e eu não aceitarei um "não" como resposta. – a mulher sorriu de forma doce e entrou no carro com o seu filho Noah.

O pai do garotinho de olhos azuis ficou olhando a mulher por alguns segundos, a semelhança com a sua esposa era algo tão evidente, e vê-la cuidando dos dois garotos lhe fez sorrir como não sorria há tempos. Com certeza ele precisaria da ajuda da mulher, pois ele não saberia cuidar de Kurt sozinho nesse momento tão difícil para os dois.

Assim os quatro partiram no carro para a casa dos Hummel. Ao chegarem, Kurt ficou brincando com o seu primo enquanto Meg e Burt conversavam.

-Obrigado, eu não sei o que fazer, agora parece tudo tão confuso... – desabafou o homem apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e cobrindo o rosto com a mão.

-Burt, não fique assim, você é um ótimo pai... Sei que as coisas podem parecer difíceis agora, mas você precisa ser forte. – Meg levantou-se da cadeira e abraçou o pobre homem. – você tem um pedacinho da minha irmã com você agora, ela não iria querer você e o Kurt tristes.

O homem apenas balançou a cabeça e deixou-se ser abraçado.

-Melhor tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. – disse a mulher ao se afastar. – vou preparar algo para comerem.

Ele concordou meio que a contra gosto e se arrastou com a força que ainda lhe restava até o quarto.

-Noah. – chamou pelo filho que estava na sala.

-Sim, mamãe. – disse o pequeno ao chegar ao local.

-Vou preparar o jantar, onde está o Kurt?

-No jardim. – respondeu tranquilamente.

-Vá brincar um pouco com o seu primo, quando terminar nós iremos para a casa. – disse a mulher acariciando os cabelos negros do filho.

-Tudo bem. – concordou o garoto que saiu correndo para o jardim logo em seguida.

Kurt estava sentado na grama observando as rosas que foram cultivadas por sua mãe antes dela partir quando escutou um barulho. Instantaneamente o pequeno olhou para trás e viu um outro garoto na calçada com uma bicicleta por cima dele. Kurt correu pela grama bem aparada e com esforço retirou a bicicleta que estava por cima do dono. O garoto levantou com um pouco de dor, mas nada de mais havia acontecido, ele tinha apenas se arranhado um pouco; o garoto era magro, um pouco mais alto que Kurt e tinha os cabelos claros e lisinhos que lhe caiam sobre os olhos.

-Obrigado. – agradeceu timidamente a ajuda que o menor havia lhe dado.

–Oi, tudo bem? Meu nome é Kurt. – disse o outro animadamente.

-O meu é Finn, Finn Hudson. – o outro sorriu de forma animada também.

Os dois garotinhos estavam se entendendo bem, mas aos olhos de Noah, Finn representava algum tipo de perigo. O pequeno judeu de olhos verdes não havia pegado a história do começo, então era absolutamente normal que ele quisesse proteger o primo que aparentemente era bem mais frágil que ele. Noah correu até os dois e empurrou o desconhecido.

-O que você quer com ele? – perguntou o garoto de olhos verdes, ficando entre os dois.

-Calma, o Finn é meu amiguinho. – disse Kurt assustado com a reação do primo.

Noah ficou um pouco vermelho de vergonha, mas não parou de encarar Finn de forma desconfiada.

-Nos vemos depois Kurt. – disse Finn pegando a sua bicicleta, mas antes deu um abraço em seu mais novo amigo.

Kurt o abraçou e sorriu por ter feito mais um amigo, pois os únicos que tinha era a sua vizinha Mercedes, e agora o seu primo.

Noah continuou olhando feio para Finn até a hora que ele foi embora, logo após a saída do outro ele arrastou o primo para dentro de casa, segurando-o pela mão. Kurt sorriu sem entender o que aquilo significava.

XXXX

A dor e o sofrimento de Burt Hummel foram se tranqüilizando com o tempo, não foi uma tarefa nada fácil no começo, pois o homem sabia que seu filho era diferente e ele tinha muito medo que alguém o machucasse algum dia, mas foi com a ajuda de Meg que as coisas tornaram-se mais amenas. Com o tempo e ajuda ele aprendeu a cozinhar, e a ser mais sensível com o filho e a cuidar de tudo sem ficar completamente louco.

Apesar da grande perda Burt aprendeu a cultivar uma forte e bela amizade com a mulher que lhe visitava diariamente para lhe ajudar com o filho pequeno. E em segundo lugar seu filho passou a ter mais amigos e a não ser tão tímido e fechado. Kurt e seu primo cresceram juntos por quatro anos, sendo criados quase que como irmãos. Burt e Meg viraram bons amigos, mas isso não estava sendo bem visto por algumas pessoas, principalmente pelo marido da mulher, afinal quantas mulheres casadas saem todos os dias para visitar o marido e o filho da irmã falecida?

–Meg, as pessoas já estão começando a falar. – comentou o homem preocupado enquanto conversavam.

-Para ser bem franca achei que demorou muito para começarem a falar algo. – a mulher respondeu despreocupada, com seu sorriso radiante de sempre.

–Só tenho medo de complicar as coisas no seu casamento.

-Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. – a voz da mulher não saiu tão despreocupada como antes com esta afirmação.

XXXX

Mais uma tarde ensolarada e isso só significava uma coisa para Finn, Kurt, Noah e Mercedes, brincadeira! Os quatro amigos se reuniriam novamente no jardim da casa da garota para uma pequena farra. Como eram vizinhos, Kurt e Mercedes sempre viviam grudados, algo que não agradava muito o seu pai, mas Burt aprendeu a relevar algumas coisas, já que o filho era apenas uma criança.

-Cara você está brincando de bonequinha de novo?! - Noah brincou com o primo ao vê-lo com uma boneca de Mercedes. 

–Cala a boca seu bobo. – ordenou Kurt um tanto envergonhado.

–Ah... Não liga pra ele não. – Finn sorriu e foi até o amigo. – ele é um idiota. 

–Quem você está chamando de idiota, seu magrelo? – o garoto de olhos verdes não havia gostado nenhum pouco do que Finn havia dito; muito menos da sua aproximação com Kurt, já que gostava de ter a atenção do primo apenas para ele.

Finn não deu atenção para a provocação e em troca levou um empurrão do outro.

–Qual o seu problema. – brigou Mercedes, ajudando Finn a se levantar logo em seguida.

–Meu problema é com esse mariquinha. – disse apontando para o outro que agora recebia a atenção e os carinhos do inocente Kurt.

Noah estava ficando vermelho de raiva, ele havia mudado depois de alguns meses, normalmente ficava irritado com facilidade e sempre puxava briga com outras crianças. Mas a gota d'água foi ver a cena que se seguiu, Kurt deu um leve beijo perto da boca de Finn, fazendo com que o rosto pálido do amigo se tornasse rubro.

Ao ver que Noah se aproximava raivoso, Finn afastou Kurt rapidamente e pulou em cima do moreno, os dois saíram rolando pelo gramado em meio aos socos e pontapés. Um carro estacionou perto da calçada, o homem que desceu do carro não foi notado, pois os dois garotos estavam muito ocupados com a briga, enquanto Mercedes tentava acalmar o amigo que apenas chorava assustado. Kurt odiava brigas.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o homem de voz grave.

Assim que reconheceu a voz Noah ficou paralisado, o garoto tinha uma expressão de terror no rosto. Finn levantou-se junto com o outro e limpou-se.

-Desculpe pai, a culpa foi dele.


	3. A separação

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Olá amore, apesar do corre passando para postar mais um cap. para vocês e me desculpem se encontrarem qualquer erro, eu estou muito cansada e morrendo de sono.

Boa leitura a todos!

==/==

Burt e Maggie estavam preparando algo para as crianças comerem quando um homem muito conhecido entrou em casa.

-Que bonitinho, os dois brincando de casinha. – zombou o homem ao vê-los. Sua expressão não era a de um homem satisfeito com a situação.

–Richard, isso é jeito de falar com o Burt?! – apesar de surpresa e envergonhada por causa do marido, Meg não deixaria que ele fizesse as suas provocações na casa do outro.

-Bem, se você passasse menos tempo com esse cara quem sabe você cuidaria melhor do seu filho. – respondeu de forma ríspida.

-Nosso filho! – corrigiu a mulher no mesmo tom.

-Que seja. – ele deu de ombros. – enquanto você perde seu tempo com ele, o seu filho estava brigando com outro garoto lá fora... E sabe o porquê? – agora ele dirigiu os olhos verdes para Burt. – por conta do seu filhinho gay.

Burt mal escutou o que o homem disse e lhe acertou um soco no rosto, os dois teriam brigado feio se Maggie não tivesse ficado entre eles.

XxXx

Kurt continuou chorando, principalmente depois que aquele homem mal encarado havia aparecido, agora dava pra entender porque Noah estava ficando tão diferente, aquilo não era um pai, era um monstro. Seu filho teve vergonha das coisas que ele havia falado ao seu primo Kurt.

-Calma Kurt, está tudo bem, ninguém mais vai brigar. – Mercedes abraçou o garoto com força.

-Me desculpa Kurt, não vou fazer isso de novo. – Noah aproximou-se do primo e o abraçou junto com a amiga.

Aos poucos o menor foi se acalmando, até que o choro cessou.

-Desculpa Finn, sinto muito. – para o judeu era muito mais fácil pedir desculpas para Kurt, mas não era o mesmo para o outro garoto. Os dois eram amigos, mas Noah nunca gostou de dividir a atenção do primo com o mais alto. Faria isso para agradar o menor.

O garoto pálido de olhos castanhos sorriu de maneira gentil, como se nada tivesse acontecido antes. Ele se aproximou do amigo e o abraçou; aquilo foi estranho, pois com o tempo o judeu havia aprendido com o pai que aquilo era errado. O abraço não durou muito, pois Noah viu o pai cruzar a porta da casa dos Hummel como um furacão, sua mãe veio logo atrás e parecia tão nervosa quanto ele.

–Vamos filho. – essa foi à única coisa que sua mãe falou.

Ele apenas olhou para trás e deu um rápido "tchau" para os amigos, os outros o acompanhavam com os olhos.

-Vamos Kurt, está na hora de entrar.

Sem pensar duas vezes ele abraçou Mercedes e Finn, depois atravessou o gramado e foi para sua casa.

XxXx

Os dias foram se passando e Maggie não retornou para ver os Hummel novamente. Burt estava preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido a mulher depois daquele dia, Kurt estava sentindo muita falta do primo, ele sempre tinha a companhia dos seus inseparáveis amigos, mas em seu pequeno coração aquilo não lhe parecia suficiente.

Depois de ficar doente e de muito insistir, Burt resolveu levar o filho para a casa de sua tia, seria apenas uma visita rápida para as duas crianças se verem. Ao chegarem a casa tiveram uma grande surpresa. Meg estava se preparando para o que parecia uma mudança. Burt desceu do carro com o filho e foi em direção a mulher.

–Titia o que houve com você? – perguntou o sobrinho ao ver o machucado em seu rosto.

Ela o abraçou da forma calorosa de sempre, mas o seu sorriso não estava radiante, estava triste.

-Noah está lá dentro, ele vai ficar feliz em ver você aqui.

Os olhinhos azuis de Kurt brilharam e ele foi se encontrar com o primo. Ao ver que o filho já estava longe Burt segurou no rosto da mulher com as mãos tremulas de raiva.

-Aquele idiota ousou levantar a mão pra você. – disse abraçando-a.

-Está tudo bem Burt, ele não pode mais chegar perto de mim ou do meu filho.

-Você não precisa se mudar por causa disso. – ele acariciou o rosto da mulher com cuidado.

-Ele é louco, não posso ficar em Lima, é para o bem do meu filho. Vou alugar a casa e quem sabe eu volte quando isso tudo passar. – já estava decidido, o homem não poderia fazer nada.

XxXx

-Porque você tem que ir? – perguntou Kurt com a voz triste ao saber da notícia.

-Não fica triste, minha mãe disse que não vai ser por muito tempo, logo nos voltaremos. – ele abraçou o menor tentando passar uma confiança que nem mesmo ele possuía.

-Promete que não se esquece de mim... – disse Kurt com a voz fraca enquanto era tomado pelas lágrimas.

-Eu prometo. – respondeu Noah olhando nos olhos do primo.

A mãe do pequeno judeu o chamou, isso significava que era a hora deles partirem, Noah olhou pela última vez para a sala vazia e depois voltou seus olhos para Kurt.

-Vamos. – chamou-o se encaminhando para a porta.

Mas antes de partirem Kurt segurou em seu braço, Noah o olhou sem entender e foi surpreendido pelos lábios do primo nos seus. Aquele beijo selou a despedida dos dois, agora cada um iria para um lado, mas com a certeza de que se reencontrariam algum dia.

xXxX

Dias e meses se passaram, menos a tristeza do pequeno Hummel, ele perguntava para o pai o porquê de tudo aquilo, mas Burt não sabia o que dizer ao filho a não ser a verdade. Noah e Maggie haviam partido, ficando apenas uma promessa vaga entre duas crianças.

–Papai, por que o Noah mentiu pra mim? – essa seria a última vez que Kurt faria aquela pergunta.

-Filho... – Burt pegou o garoto e colocou em seu colo. – ele não queria mentir pra você, mas ele precisou fazer isso, ele não quis te magoar.

-Mas ele prometeu. – murmurou o garoto tristemente.

-Filho, não podemos acreditar em todas as promessas que as pessoas fazem, nem todas são verdadeiras. – Burt acariciou os cabelos lisos e castanhos do pequeno enquanto falava.

Ele sabia do enorme carinho que o seu filho possuía pelo primo, um carinho que poderia chegar a algo maior se não fosse cortado pela raiz... Apesar de amar o seu filho e saber que ele era especial, Burt resolveu isolar Kurt desse sentimento.

XxXx

Oito anos haviam se passado, e o que na infância de Kurt foi a sua imensa tristeza, hoje não passava de um lembrança distante, tão distante que nem mesmo ele lembrava. Kurt agora estava no seu segundo ano, com os seus 17 anos. Ele cresceu com a mesma aparência angelical, olhos azuis e meigos, rosto delicado, e cabelos castanhos que contrastavam com sua pele de porcelana... Mas junto com a sua beleza, Kurt também aprendeu a ter raiva das pessoas e a sofrer com o preconceito que cercava o ambiente escolar.

**"**_**Se alguém se levanta-se numa multidão**_

_**E aumentasse a voz muito alto**_

_**E levantasse o braço**_

_**E mexesse a perna**_

_**Você o notaria"**_

Para Kurt não passava de mais um dia estúpido naquilo que chamavam de escola. O jovem estudava no Willian McKinley, uma escola esquecida na "querida" e esquecida Lima em Ohio, aquele não era o mundo que desejava viver e contava os dias para sair daquela cidade medíocre.  
_  
_

**"**_**Se alguém num cinema**_

_**Gritasse "Fogo na segunda fileira,**_

_**Este lugar inteiro é um barril de pólvora!"**_

_**Você o notaria"**_

O Hummel estacionou o carro e correu os olhos pela entrada antes de sair do único ponto de segurança, era um costume fazer isso... Mesmo sabendo que as coisas eram sempre do mesmo jeito; era só colocar os pés no chão que os brutamontes o cercariam. Pegou a bolsa no banco do carona e andou a passos largos, olhou para os lados e não viu nenhum dos cabeças ocas - o que não era normal, afinal eles nunca perdiam a oportunidade de humilhar os mais fracos -

_**"E mesmo sem cacarejar como uma galinha**_

_**Todo mundo nota, agora e depois,**_

_**A não ser, é claro, daquele personagem que deveria ser**_

_**Invisível, sem importância como eu!"**_

Kurt respirou tranquilo e cruzou a linha do inferno, pois lá dentro as coisas eram bem piores, nesse novo ano nem tanto, pois o glee ganhava mais espaço, mas no ano passado... Os integrantes sempre foram perseguidos pelos populares, isso significava que não passavam da ralé da cadeia alimentar, era sagrados sempre serem jogados na caçamba de lixo e levar raspadinhas no rosto todos os dias. Tudo mudou - um pouco - quando Finn e algumas meninas das Cheerios entraram para o club. Sim, o mesmo Finn Hudson, o "amigo" de infância. O garoto não lembrava bem o porque ou quando se afastaram, ele havia mudado muito depois que entrou para o time de futebol da escola... Bem, ser popular tinha o seu preço. Aquilo doía em Kurt, pois podia jurar que via o velho Finn Hudson nos olhos do mais alto, mas era obrigado a manter as aparências.

Os dois voltaram a se falar a pouco tempo, quando o jogador entrou para o glee - o que assustou o menor completamente, pois o que os populares estariam fazendo com os fracassados? - aos poucos conseguiram resgatar a doce amizade... Mas o tempo havia tornado Kurt amargo demais com relação a sentimentos. Sentimentos... Amor... O jovem só queria que alguém lhe explicasse o porquê deles, tudo seria tão melhor se isso não existisse; que sabe assim ele poderia esquecer Finn de uma vez por todas... Mas era difícil esquecer aqueles olhos, e principalmente a boca...

_**"Celofane**_

_**Senhor celofane**_

_**Deveria ser meu nome!**_

_**Senhor celofane**_

_**pois você pode olhar direto através de mim**_

_**Andar na minha direção**_

_**E nunca saber que eu estou ali!"**_

Era difícil se policiar todas as vezes que acabava se rendendo acidentalmente a esses pensamentos, como se em um momento ele estivesse por cima, e no outro simplesmente se entregasse novamente a dor do fim do relacionamento... Sim! Kurt Hummel e Finn Hudson - o garoto popular e jogador de ouro - já tiveram os seus momentos, o jovem de olhos azuis poderia dizer com convicção para todos que o maior já fora dele e que já havia provados daqueles lábios; mas isso lhe renderia alguns dentes a menos em sua boca.

_**"Eu te digo**_

_**Celofane**_

_**Senhor celofane**_

_**Deveria ser meu nome**_

_**Senhor celofane**_

_**pois você pode olhar direto através de mim andar na minha direção**_

_**E nunca saber que eu estou lá..".**_

Não sabia se foi o medo por conta do preconceito de todos - preconceito que ele também sentia no glee -, ou se foi o súbito interesse de Finn por Quinn Fabray - a cabeça das cheerios - que fez com o que seu sonho fosse enterrado vivo, a única certeza que tinha é que todas as mudanças em sua vida eram arrasadoras.

_**"Suponho que você era um gatinho**_

_**Residindo no apartamento de uma pessoa**_

_**Quem alimenta seu peixe e coça suas orelhas?**_

_**Você o notaria"**_

_Kurt aceitou ter ele por perto apenas como amigo, mas só ele sabia o que sentia e o que tentava não sentir quando o via com ela, e como se uma já não fosse concorrência demais ainda lhe aparece a Berry no caminho... Aquela garota irritante metida a estrela, enfim, agora que era rodeado por mulheres ele não sentia mais a falta do garoto, perto delas ele não era nem mesmo uma sombra._

_**"Suponho que era uma esposa**_

_**E dormindo numa cama de casal do lado de um homem por sete anos**_

_**Você o notaria"**_

E se ainda lhe restava alguma esperança, ela também morreu a alguns meses atrás, quando o boato de que Quinn estava grávida veio a tona.

_**"Um humano é feito mais do que só ar**_

_**Com todo aquele tamanho, você é obrigado a vê-lo ali"**_

_**"A não ser que esse humano do seu lado**_

_**Seja inexpressivo, medíocre**_

_**Você sabe quem..."**_

_Apesar de tudo o dia parecia correr bem tranqüilo, depois da tortura na reunião do coral - vendo o casalzinho de ouro - Kurt foii para o auditório... Andou lentamente até o piano e sentou-se no banquinho, aquele local era o seu refugio em dias difíceis, ele poderia ser ele mesmo sem nenhum receio._

==/==

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Então o que acharam?

Mais um cap. concentrado mais no Kurt, mas espero que tenham gostado mesmo assim, os próximos serão melhores, esse foi mais para dar uma situada em tudo.

Comentários?!

Abraços e até breve!


	4. Você

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

**Oi gente, olha eu aqui de novo! *-***  
**Bem, esperem que gostem do cap. meio que digitei rápido por conta do tempo, e desculpem se certas partes não ficaram muito boas.**

**Boa leitura a todos!**

XxXx

_**"Deveria ser meu nome**_

_**Senhor celofane**_

_**pois você pode olhar direto através de mim**_

_**Andar na minha direção**_

_**E nunca sabe que eu estou lá**_

_**Eu digo a você**_

_**Celofane**_

_**Senhor celofane**_

_**Deveria ser meu nome**_

_**Senhor celofane**_

_**pois você pode olhar direto através de mim**_

_**Andar na minha direção**_

_**E nunca saber que eu estou ali**_

_**Nunca saber que eu estou ali"**_

–Ainda me lembro a primeira vez que escutei você cantando essa música. – disse uma voz já bem conhecida.

Kurt se assustou um pouco, pois não sabia que havia alguém na platéia, era o Sr. Schuester, o professor do coral.

-Está acontecendo algo com você Kurt? – ele levantou e caminhou até o palco.

-Hum... Não é nada professor, nada que o tempo não cure. – respondeu com um sorriso um pouco triste, e se virando no banco para encará-lo.

–Você tem muito talento Kurt, nunca deixe que os outros te coloquem para baixo, você é melhor do que todos eles. – ele me retribuiu com um sorriso amigo e saiu logo em seguida.

Talvez fosse isso que o jovem estava precisando no momento, uma palavra amiga que lhe desse um pouco de apoio.

O celular do Hummel tocou, procurou por ele dentro da bolsa e olhou o visor, era o seu pai. Ligando-o àquela hora? Será que havia acontecido alguma coisa?

–Oii pai?! – atendeu com certo receio, afinal, não era muito comum ele ligar naquele horário.

-Filho... Te atrapalhei? Bem, eu só queria avisar que tenho uma surpresa pra você. – sua voz tinha um tom mais alegre que o normal.

-Hurum, está bem pai, já estou indo para casa. – respondeu mais entediado do que animado.

Após se despedir dele e ficou olhando por um tempo para o visor do celular, o dia estava muito estranho... Sem visitas ao lixo e raspadinhas no rosto? E seu pai ainda estava alegre pra completar a bizarrice.

Pegou sua bolsa e saiu do auditório, isso tudo só poderia significar uma coisa, algo muito ruim estava por vir. Fez um rápido caminho de volta para o estacionamento - na hora da saída o ataque dos gorilas eram menos freqüentes, mas nunca se sabe o que se passa por aquelas cabeças de minhoca, por isso era sempre bom ser rápido e ficar na segurança do seu carro. Relaxou no banco e correu uma das mãos pelo volante, **"****sobrevivi a mais um dia****"** pensou depois de um longo suspiro.

_Dirigiu tranquilamente até em casa, prestando atenção sempre que algum sinal fechava, era sempre a mesma coisa, aquela cidade pacata nunca mudava, tudo parecia ter parado no tempo... Sempre pensava por quanto tempo viveria preso nessa jaula com esses animais de mente pequena._

O sinal abriu e ele olhou rapidamente o seu cabelo pelo espelho do retrovisor antes de retomar o seu caminho; Kurt não guardava grandes expectativas para a notícia do pai, mas algo parecia estar lhe deixando levemente ansioso e curioso.

Após deixar o carro na garagem o jovem foi até a oficina a procura do pai, mas o mesmo não estava lá, o que confirmava ainda mais as suspeitas do Hummel mais novo... Algo muito estranho estava acontecendo. Ele não apressou o passo para ir para casa, mas a ansiedade começava a lhe corroer aos poucos, um certo medo estava lhe dominando lentamente, não estava com um bom pressentimento do que estava por vir.

-pai? – chamou deixando a bolsa em cima do sofá e se dirigindo para a cozinha. – tem um carro estranho estacionado em frente... – mas ele parou assim que encontrou o pai em uma conversa descontraída com uma mulher e um rapaz.

–Que bom que chegou filho, espero que tenha gostado da surpresa. – disse Burt puxando a cadeira para que o filho sentasse.

Kurt fez cara de interrogação com o que o pai havia falado. Que surpresa era aquela? Seus olhos ainda estavam sobre o desconhecido mais jovem, ele o olhava com uma cara de expectativa, era forte e parecia ser alto, lembrava algum daqueles jogadores da escola e Kurt sentiu um calafrio subir em sua espinha dorsal. Não que ele não fosse bonito, o que não era o caso; desde a sua pele, o desenho dos seus lábios e os seus olhos verdes... Tudo era extremamente atraente nele, mas ter um gorila daqueles com um moicano bobo que indicava perigo e ao mesmo tempo intimidava sentado em sua cozinha, era um tanto assustador.

–Não é possível que esse mocinho tenha se esquecido de mim. – a voz da mulher que estava sentada ao lado do rapaz interrompeu o contato visual entre os dois.

Kurt desviou a sua atenção para ela, aquela voz lhe era muito familiar, mas quem era ela? A mulher levantou-se da cadeira, deu a volta na mesa lentamente enquanto olhava atenta para os olhos azuis de Kurt, ela sorriu abertamente e abraçou-o. Por um momento o jovem sentiu-se protegido e acolhido como há anos não vinha se sentindo; não que seu pai não lhe desse carinho, Burt sempre fazia o melhor possível, mas de todas as perdas do garoto a da sua mãe sem sombra de dúvidas foi a pior delas.

-Como você cresceu querido. – sua mão agora acariciava o rosto delicado e pálido do garoto. – está tão parecido com a sua mãe.

Kurt não tinha idéia de quem ela era, mas tinha a certeza de que não queria quebrar aquele contato.

–Senti tanta falta de você meu sobrinho. – sua mão deslizou sobre os cabelos castanhos e lizinhos do garoto de olhos azuis.

**"Sobrinho?"**pensou ele um pouco aéreo... Mas não demorou muito para que a sua memória trabalhasse a informação.

-Tia Meg?! - sua voz saiu baixa como um sussurro, como se ele não acreditasse em suas próprias palavras. Era irreal demais.

xXxX

Aquilo não se repetia muitas vezes, mas já não parecia tão "assustador" quanto à primeira vez; primeira vez... Santana não conseguia pensar em um porque de tudo aquilo ter acontecido com ela e a sua melhor amiga, não que ela se importasse com algum tipo de explicação, até porque as duas não tinham planos para algo mais sério; e se tivessem isso só significava uma coisa para a latina... As duas teriam que se afastar. Mas Santana não queria mais pensar nessa possibilidade, isso estava mexendo demais com o seu humor, e a cheerio andava mais irritada que o normal. A única coisa que lhe importava no momento era a doce garota de traços finos e olhos azuis que conseguia lhe deixar totalmente em paz.

O beijo entre as duas se tornava cada vez mais urgente, e a mão de Brittany agora percorria o abdômen da latina por baixo do uniforme da torcida. Tantas e tantas vezes Santana deixou-se render por aquele toque que lhe levava a loucura, mesmo sabendo que se entregando por inteira à loira faria com que ela caísse na armadilha de se prender cada vez mais a ela.

As duas precisavam de um contato mais íntimo com urgência, o corpo das duas implorava por isso. A loira deu um sorrisinho de lado e sentou sobre o quadril da morena, retirando a parte superior do uniforme; Santana percorreu seus dedos pela pele alva, causando arrepios no corpo da outra. A latina subiu de encontro ao pescoço de Brittany, onde deslizou seus lábios pela pele macia e doce.

–Eu preciso ir. – disse com a voz baixa, bem diferente do tom superior que usava contra os outros.

–Por quê? – perguntou a loira de modo inocente.

Santana evitou os olhos da amiga, não conseguia dizer não ou mentir quando tinha aqueles belos olhos azuis sobre ela.

–Não é nada, só preciso ir agora B. – Santana depositou um último beijo nos lábios da loira e se recompôs.

Brittany fez uma carinha de criança abandonada de dar muita dó.

-Você não gosta mais de mim San? – perguntou tristemente enquanto brincava com os próprios dedos e mantinha a cabeça baixa.

A latina apressou-se em ir para o lado da amiga e segurou em uma de suas mãos, com a outra segurou no eu queixo forçando-a a olhar em seus olhos.

-É claro que eu gosto de você B. eu só preciso ir, tudo bem?! – a voz da morena saiu mais fraca do que desejava. Quem visse Santana daquela forma diria que era outra pessoa.

Brittany suspirou e deu-se por vencida, tinha sido assim nas últimas vezes, Santana não se entregava e quando fazia era com muito medo. A loira poderia ser boba e muitas vezes considerada burra, mas sabia muito bem que algo de errado estava acontecendo.

–Prometo que é por uma boa causa. – San acariciou os fios loiros da amiga e tentou dar o seu melhor sorriso.

–Você vai salvar um panda? – os olhinhos da loira brilharam.

Santana pegou a mão de Brittany e beijou levemente, a cherrio era realmente um doce de pessoa, mas às vezes a morena pensava em como certas coisas absurdas poderiam sair daquela cabecinha.

–Eu prometo. – a morena selou seus lábios com os da loira antes de partir.

**"Até que ponto..."**pensou a latina antes de olhar novamente naquela imensidão azul.

XxXx

A mulher balançou a cabeça positivamente e abraçou o jovem novamente, desta vez com um pouco mais de força. Kurt correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, um belo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, tão sincero e puro, algo que tinha desaparecido com o tempo. Depois e um bom tempo abraçados uma voz desconhecida juntou-se a eles.

–E eu, não ganho nada?

O grande gorila de moicano era realmente alto, Kurt olhou para ele novamente tentando reconhecê-lo, mas sem sucesso.

-Acho que ele não se lembra de você Noah. – disse Meg olhando do filho para o sobrinho.

Kurt abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu, era ele mesmo? O garoto encarava aqueles olhos verdes que por um momento lhe deixaram zonzo. Noah deu um meio sorriso e aproximou-se envolvendo a cintura de Kurt em um abraço de urso e tirando-o do chão.

–Senti sua falta primo. – disse ele em meio às gargalhadas.

O garoto de olhos azuis corria as mãos pelo rosto e cabelo do maior para ter a certeza de que era real.

-É você mesmo? – perguntou com a voz falha, e os olhos assustados, como de uma pessoa que acabou de ver um fantasma.

–Claro! – Noah colocou-o novamente em terra firme e sorriu gentilmente. – bom te ver de novo.

Noah partiu para o quarto do primo com ele, Kurt estava sentado em uma poltrona e conversava animadamente com o moreno que estava esparramado em sua cama, era difícil não olhar com cara de bobo toda vez que encarava aqueles olhos... Aqueles olhos que tanto lhe fizeram falta, e pelos quais ele chorou várias noites, mesmo sem saber os motivos. Por um momento ele ficou com uma expressão dura, e Noah pode ver a dor transbordar dos seus olhos.

–Aconteceu algo? – perguntou um tanto preocupado e se apoiando nos cotovelos.

-Por que você voltou? – disparou Kurt quase que imediatamente, evitando o contato visual com o primo.

O moreno suspirou ficando um pouco sério com a pergunta, o judeu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que lhe dar com ela, só não sabia que teria que ser tão cedo.

–Você não sabe? – Noah sentou-se na cama e segurou o rosto de Kurt, fazendo-o olhar em seus olhos novamente.

Sim, ele sabia qual o motivo o primo se referia, mas não podia ser apenas aquilo, afinal tudo fora apenas uma promessa entre duas crianças, e se realmente ele tivesse voltado apenas pelo primo porque não fez isso antes? Kurt agora o olhava ironicamente com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, esperava por uma resposta.

–Finn... – começou o maior. – ele me escreveu, disse que conseguiria uma bolsa pra mim, o time está precisando de um jogador de verdade. – o judeu fez uma cada de "desculpe, mas eu sou o cara" que arrancou uma careta engraçada do menor. Ele voltou novamente a ficar sério e baixou os olhos. – eu achei que era a oportunidade perfeita para voltar.

Kurt endureceu ainda mais o seu olhar, Noah pode ver os punhos do garoto se fecharem firmemente.

–Engraçado você falar isso sabe, pelo que eu me lembre você não gostava nenhum pouco do Finn. – a voz do rapaz saía de forma pausada e cortante. Finn era o último nome que o jovem Hummel queria escutar.

-Eu voltei porque ele disse que você precisava de mim. – continuou Noah, mesmo sabendo que estava pisando em um campo minado. – tentei entrar em contato com você, mas... – o judeu levantou da cama abruptamente. Um pensamento rápido lhe passou pela mente... Finn não poderia ter feito o que estava pensando. 

xXxX 

**Notas finais do capítulo**

**Mais uma vez, espero que tenham gostado e comentem :)**


	5. Intensidade

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Mais uma vez minha anotações me trollaram, ou seja eu pensei que nesse cap. teria Faberry, mas pelo que vi vai ser mesmo só no próximo.

Espero que gostem e... Boa leitura a todos!

XxXx 

Kurt assustou-se por um momento, pois o primo parecia levemente irritado, o garoto era acostumado a receber aquele tipo de olhar todos os dias na escola, sua "condição" sexual não ajudava muito na sua popularidade; ele se encolheu temendo o que poderia acontecer, até lembrar que ele estava em sua casa e não na escola.

**"Eu não acredito que aquele idiota..."**pensou o rapaz de olhos verdes extremamente irritado, mas esse não era o momento para praguejar o seu antigo "amigo". Kurt estava magoado e irritado, e pelo que parecia estava longe de ser algo superficial.

-Ele não deu o meu endereço pra você não é mesmo?! – o judeu disse já sabendo a resposta.

Kurt pareceu um pouco confuso, não tinha a mínima noção do que Noah estava falando.

-É claro que ele não faria isso... – murmurou o outro um pouco triste. Noah sabia muito bem o que ele sentia pelo primo, era obvio demais que ele faria tudo para cortar todos os vínculos possíveis entre os dois.

-Eu não acredito que aquele Hudson... – Kurt falou entre os dentes apertando ainda mais contra o peito os seus braços que estavam cruzados.

Em um impulso o mais alto puxou Kurt pelos ombros, descruzando os braços do primo e abraçando-o forte. O garoto ficou estático a principio, era no mínimo estranho ganhar um abraço daqueles de uma pessoa que ele caracterizava como "gorila", mas depois ele relaxou; fechou os olhos deixando-se levar pelo perfume do outro, mas achando melhor se afastar quando sentiu seu corpo reagir de forma estranha.

-O que ele fez com você? – Noah tentou manter o primo próximo, e ficar calmo, pois mal havia chegado e já percebera que Finn não havia mantido a sua promessa... Kurt estava mudado, e não era uma mudança boa, ela não possuía mais o brilho doce nos olhos.

O garoto se afastou um tanto alterado, ele não queria falar sobre o ex ou as coisas que haviam acontecido entre os dois, ainda doía demais, ver Finn todos os dias com a sua querida líder de torcida já era tortura demais.

-Por favor, eu quero ficar sozinho. – Kurt se afastou ficando de costas para o outro.

-Mas...

-Por favor, me desculpe, mas você não vai conseguir consertar as coisas que aconteceram em nove anos.

Noah não sabia mais o que falar, talvez fosse melhor mesmo se afastar por um momento, mas ele não desistiria do primo tão fácil, ele faria de tudo para recuperar o tempo perdido.

Ao escutar a porta sendo fechada, Kurt se largou em sua cama e deixou algumas poucas lágrimas escaparem, suas mãos procuraram pelo celular e logo ele digitou uma mensagem rápida.

_"Preciso de você agora mesmo! – K."_

Na casa vizinha a dos Hummel, Mercedes analisa com estranheza a mensagem do amigo, só poderia ter sido algo realmente sério, pois os dois eram vizinhos, não custava nada o amigo dar alguns passos para vê-la.

_"O que aconteceu? – M."_

O garoto suspirou ao ver a mensagem da amiga, olhou por alguns minutos para a tela e respondeu em seguida... Ele não pensava que abriria aquelas feridas novamente.

_"Fantasmas do passado, preciso de você agora. – K."_

A morena olhou um pouco intrigada para a mensagem que havia recebido do amigo, Kurt sempre fora um pouco dramático demais (o que lhe transformava quase em uma Rachel Berry versão masculina, nesse quesito os dois formavam um par perfeito), mas desta vez algo lhe dizia que era realmente urgente... Após ler a mensagem uma cinco vezes tentando encontrar algum sentido, foi então que Mercedes resolveu sair do quarto para ver qual era o problema do amigo, a única certeza que tinha era que aquilo tinha do dedo de Finn Hudson no meio; o quarterback era a causa da tristeza de Kurt, Mercedes sempre soube que aquilo nunca daria certo, mesmo assim o amigo arriscou o seu já debilitado coração.

Sem muita cerimônia Mercedes falou rapidamente com Burt Hummel e se dirigiu para o tão conhecido quarto do amigo. O garoto estava na cama, chorando enquanto abraçava o travesseiro, Mercedes se aproximou devagar, e afagou os cabelos castanhos do amigo. Eram raras as vezes que via o amigo naquele estado, e a última vez fora por culpa de Finn, a morena jurou mentalmente que mataria o quarterback se ele fosse a causa das novas lágrimas.

-O que o Finn fez dessa vez Kurt? – perguntou a amiga em um tom conhecido. Quanto ela começava a pensar que o amigo estava ficando bem, sempre vinha a recaída. Apesar de todos os defeitos do garoto, Mercedes não tinha dúvidas de que o amigo não merecia aquilo.

Kurt passou alguns minutos para poder responder; ele se virou para o lado que a amiga estava sentada e a olhou com os olhos irritados devido às lágrimas, um sorriso triste e quase imperceptível se formou em seus lábios; Mercedes sorriu de forma confortadora, um sorriso que dispensava palavras, e no momento ele significava apenas uma coisa "tenha coragem, eu estou aqui, pode contar o que houve".

O companheiro de coral limpou as lágrimas e deitou a cabeça nas pernas da amiga que não parava de lhe acaricias os delicados cabelos.

-Ele trouxe o passado de volta pra mim... – respondeu baixinho. Seus olhos pareciam vazios ao olhar para o nada.

-Se quiser traduzir já pode! – disse Mercedes fazendo uma leve careta por não entender o que o amigo havia dito.

Kurt sentou-se na cama, ainda com os olhos estranhos e sem brilho, ele desviou os olhos da amiga enquanto lhe acariciava uma das mãos; procurando as palavras certas.

-Noah, esse é o fantasma! Quando eu penso que o Finn já estragou a minha vida o suficiente ele me trás o Noah de volta! – as palavras saiam entre os dentes do garoto e novas lágrimas tomaram o seu rosto... Mercedes não tinha certeza se aquelas palavras eram de dor, tristeza, magoa, ou simplesmente ódio.

-Vem aqui... – a morena o puxou delicadamente, apoiando a cabeça do amigo em seu colo. – se acalma e me conta o que aconteceu.

Mercedes tentou se livrar do próprio choque, afinal de contas ela nunca que Noah fosse realmente voltar... Isso não era nada bom para o seu amigo, pois ela sempre esteve presente em cada lágrima que foi derramada em nome do primo de Kurt; e agora ele mal voltara e já derramara novas. Ela não tinha a mínima noção do que Finn queria com isso, mas com toda certeza essas não seriam as últimas que seriam derramadas por causa de Noah Puckerman.

Kurt levantou sem muito ânimo para ir para a aula, era a sua primeira semana depois das férias e ele já se sentia um caco; pior de tudo era que o McKinley seria agora muito mais insuportável com a presença do seu primo. O garoto olhou-se no espelho e assustou-se com a sua péssima aparência, nada que um belo banho e um pouco de maquiagem não ajudasse, mas a irritação nos olhos devido às lágrimas não tinha maquiagem no mundo que pudesse ajudar.

XxXx

Noah estava extremamente irritado naquela manhã, odiava perder tempo e com certeza ele havia perdido muito do seu regularizando a sua matricula. O futuro jogador do McKinley havia chegado relativamente cedo, não só para resolver algumas pendências documentais da escola, mas para interrogar o "amigo". O judeu não conseguia esquecer a expressão de magoa e ódio nos olhos do primo, e se isso era coisa de Finn Hudson ele pagaria muito caro.

Aos poucos as pessoas foram chegando e conseqüentemente ele ficou perdido no mar de rostos que o olhava com curiosidade. Ele achou melhor esperar nas arquibancadas por Kurt, enfim, era o único que conhecia e o único que poderia Che mostrar o velho amigo de infância e quarterback da escola.

Ele odiava ser o "aluno novo", sentia-se deslocado em um local onde não conhecia ninguém, mas no momento ele parecia bastante animado com o treino das Cherrios. Mal ele sabia que estava sendo observado por uma certa morena, que graças ao deslize de Quinn estava assumindo o tão cobiçado posto de líder das Cherrios.

Os minutos passavam-se de modo arrastado e Noah não estava gostando muito daquela espera, será que Kurt já havia chegado?! Era pouco provável, mas não era impossível, já que o judeu parecia muito interessado no treino das garotas. Suas dúvidas cessaram ao ver um par de olhos azuis inconfundíveis se aproximando, e sem perceber ele não pode evitar um leve sorriso.

Kurt e Mercedes conversavam de forma animada, afinal não era todos os dias que eles escapavam consecutivas vezes dos primatas da escola... Mas foi só subir as escadas que o seu pesadelo tornou-se realidade, a imagem do seu primo desta vez não era um sonho. Instintivamente ele puxou Mercedes pelo braço e a morena acompanhou os olhos do amigo, sendo agraciada pela visão do bad boy mais sexy que já havia visto. Ao ver que a amiga estava tendo devaneios enquanto o outro se aproximava, Kurt estreitou os olhos em forma de reprovação e beliscou a amiga disfarçadamente; já o grito que a mesma deu não foi nada discreto. Os dois iriam começar a discutir se não fosse pelo rapaz que havia acabado de se juntar aos dois.

-Kurt... eh... Oi. – o moreno não sabia como começar, apesar de ter usado o tempo que teve refletindo no que havia acontecido no dia anterior, Noah simplesmente havia perdido fala.

-Oi. – respondeu o outro levantando uma das sobrancelhas e o olhando com uma certa frieza. – o que você quer Puckerman?

Ao notar que o clima havia pesado consideravelmente Mercedes resolveu intervir, aproximou-se mais do maior atraindo os olhos verdes do rapaz para si.

-Não fala mais com os velhos amigos Noah?! – disse Mercedes com um largo sorriso no rosto. Apesar da birra do amigo, ela estava feliz em ver o moreno ali, quem sabe o judeu não poderia mudar o que Kurt havia se tornado.

Noah olhou para a morena do mesmo modo que seu primo havia lhe olhado no dia anterior quando se encontraram na cozinha, mas não tardou a reconhecer a garota, aquele sorriso era simplesmente inesquecível, e não era difícil de imaginar que aquela era Mercedes Jones; afinal ela e Kurt sempre foram melhores amigos e nunca se desgrudavam, e pela interação que havia presenciado há poucos minutos não restavam dúvidas que quem ela era.

-Mercedes! – ele praticamente gritou o nome da garota, atraindo alguns olhares de reprovação. Seu sorriso foi quase tão grande quanto o da velha amiga, seguindo de um forte abraço que a tirou do chão.

-Hey, hey garotão, vamos devagar. – disse ela animadamente.

Kurt acompanhou tudo de uma forma bastante impaciente, mais ainda quando uma quarta pessoa se aproximou deles.

-Chegou o "Santanás". – resmungou o jovem com sua língua afiada, revirando os olhos.

-Olha, olha... E eu que pensava que você só tinha essa aí como amiga. – alfinetou a latina apontando para Mercedes. – e sua própria sombra. – completou com um sorriso malvado no rosto, ao notar que suas palavras surtiram algum efeito no garoto, mesmo que ele tentasse esconder a todo custo.

O silêncio constrangedor tomou novamente de conta da situação e dessa vez quem quebrou o clima chato foi o próprio Kurt, pois não via a hora de sair dali, Santana sabia ser bastante desagradável quando queria, o pior da latina era o pior possível desde antes das férias... E não havia melhorado muita coisa pelo visto.

-Pode dizer logo o que você quer Noah, desculpe, mas o meu tempo é precioso e você não é nem de longe minha prioridade. – disse estreitando ainda mais os olhos.

O judeu não teve como conter uma careta de desapontamento, Kurt estava sendo hostil demais com ele, o pior de tudo é que ele não sabia o motivo... não conseguia entender porque o primo estava sendo tão incompreensível com relação a distância dos dois, ele voltara e na sua concepção era isso que importava agora.

-Estou atrás do Finn, preciso falar com ele. – respondeu encarando aqueles olhos azuis que um dia foram tão doces.

O mais forte pode notar aquele olhar de raiva ganhar uma fina camada de dor ao escutar o nome de Finn Hudson.

-Desculpe, eu não sei onde ele está. – respondeu o menor com a voz um pouco falha.

Santana resolveu se aproveitar da situação para ganhar novamente a atenção do novato, ela se aproximou sorrateiramente dele e enganchou o seu braço no do moreno.

-Se quiser posso te levar até o Hudson. – propôs de uma maneira um tanto sugestiva.

-Claro, adoraria. – respondeu com um olhar intenso.

Kurt cruzou os braços e fez uma cara de nojo ao ver a cena, Mercedes tirou o amigo de lá enquanto Noah era guiado por Santana para dentro da escola. Ainda faltavam poucos minutos para a aula começar, então Mercedes resolveu falar com o amigo antes disso.

-Kurt, qual o seu problema? Porque tratou seu primo daquela forma? – perguntou a morena praticamente dando uma dura no amigo por causa da sua atitude.

-Eu já tenho problemas demais, não quero que o Noah seja mais um deles. – suspirou o garoto.

-Ele está de volta Kurt, e isso é o que importa... Já pensou no porque dele estar atrás do Finn? – perguntou instigando a curiosidade do amigo. – talvez seja a hora de dar uma chance de "verdade" pra esse coração. – Mercedes deu um leve beijo no rosto do amigo e partiu, deixando-o com seus pensamentos.

**"Talvez eu não queira que ele se aproxime..."**pensou Kurt enquanto observava a amiga se afastar, ele não sofreria novamente, ele protegeria seu coração mesmo que em troca tivesse que magoar o coração do primo.

XxXx 

Notas finais do capítulo

Comentário fazem a autora feliz então se quiserem comentar eu agradeço hahaha... XD

Abraços!


	6. Negação (parte1)

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Enfim, como eu havia prometido

Um pouquinho de Faberry.

Espero que gostem e... Boa leitura a todos!

XxXx

A aula havia acabado de começar, mesmo assim ainda havia alguns retardatários pelos corredores, talvez fosse a primeira vez, ou talvez não, mas Rachel Berry tinha a certeza de que estava matando a primeira aula porque necessitava de ar, precisava manter a sua cabeça no lugar. Ela andava na direção contraria a todos, sem se importar com as pessoas que esbarravam nela. Ao atravessar as portas do McKinley sentiu o ar frio tomar os seus pulmões, seus passos eram largos em direção as arquibancadas enquanto as grossas lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Rachel desabou em um canto qualquer e se encolheu, seu coração doía de um jeito que ela sabia que não devia. Porque todas aquelas brigas tinham esse efeito sobre ela? Porque algo tão pequeno sempre a deixava aos prantos?

–Dia difícil?!

Rachel se assustou e limpou as lágrimas rapidamente; mas ao ter certeza de quem era ficou um pouco mais tranqüila.

O rapaz aproximou-se dela e se sentou ao seu lado, era algo um pouco estranho, já que os dois nunca foram muito íntimos. Rachel respirou fundo e confirmou com a cabeça, dando um sorriso sem graça enquanto brincava com os próprios dedos.

-E você? – disse a morena com a voz baixa, não estava muito a fim de conversa, mas agradecia a presença de alguém do glee no momento.

-Dia difícil! – afirmou o garoto de olhos azuis com o mesmo sorriso triste dado pela pequena diva. – outra D.R. com a Fabray?! – perguntou Kurt sem o seu tom irônico que usava quase sempre.

Apesar do outro não estar usando o seu tom habitual para brincadeirinhas um tanto maldosas, Rachel se assustou, arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca diversas vezes, mas nenhum som saiu.

-UAU! Deixei Rachel Berry sem palavras, isso deveria ser registrado. – Kurt passou o braço pelos ombros da colega e tentou lhe dar o seu melhor sorriso, fazendo assim que a garota melhorasse um pouco. Queria ajudá-la, mas o seu instinto curioso também falava alto no momento. – você só fica assim por causa da Quinn, talvez não tenha notado, mas essa tensão entre vocês seja algo bem maior que apenas o Hudson.

Rachel o olhou ainda assustada, afinal o que ele estava insinuando? Que ela e Quinn sentiam algo além da rivalidade?! Não, não mesmo! Ela esperou por alguma risada, algo que indicasse que aquilo fosse apenas uma brincadeira, mas o garoto não parecia estar brincando.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez? – perguntou Kurt sério.

A morena não sabia o que fazer, nunca conversara com ninguém sobre isso - a não ser os seus pais ou algumas coisas secretas que anotava em seu diário, mas esse não correspondia as suas expectativas. Talvez Kurt lhe ajudasse, ele também parecia a um bom tempo abatido e vulnerável assim como ela, a pequena diva precisava desabafar com alguém.

**Flashback -Rachel**

Parecia ser um dia como outro qualquer. Depois do ensaio matinal que sempre fazia antes das aulas, Rachel checou as horas apenas como rotina e saiu do auditório, tomando o rumo para a sua aula de calculo. Passou por Finn que estava conversando com alguém que nunca havia visto antes e sorriu, mesmo que o quarterback não tivesse notado a sua presença.

A poucos metros de distância Rachel era fuzilada por um par de olhos furiosos, mas a morena estava tão alheia aos seus pensamentos que apenas voltou a realidade quando sentiu ser puxada pelo braço por alguém, sendo impedida de entrar na sala.

-Mas... O que... – reclamou ela levemente irritada com a surpresa.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?! – perguntou uma voz fria, e Rachel ficou tensa ao ver que suas preces não foram atendidas.

Era Quinn Fabray, e minha nossa... Como os seus olhos estavam diferentes, carregavam um brilho tão intenso que chegava a se assemelhar a ouro líquido. Rachel sabia que estava furiosa, mas mesmo assim não deixou se intimidar pelo olhar da outra, a morena se manteve firme.

-Não sei do que está falando. – respondeu ela quase que atropelando as palavras.

-Eu vi o jeito que você olhou para o meu namorado Manhands! Qual o seu problema, não consegue arrumar alguém e fica aí como um urubu esperando a carniça?! – Quinn falava de maneira perigosa, seu humor estava mudando constantemente, a gravidez não estava ajudando muito nesse quesito.

-Creio que ele seja livre para falar com quem quiser. – respondeu Rachel tentando esconder a dor que as palavras da loira sempre lhe causavam. – o que houve Quinn, medo de perder o namorado depois que engravidou?! Você deve sentir muita falta do seu corpinho, já que não tem muitas pessoas olhando pra você agora.

A ex líder das Cheerios fechou os punhos e olhou do jeito mais desprezível possível para a outra. Rachel tentava sentir pelo menos raiva da garota que tanto já havia lhe humilhado, mas simplesmente não conseguia, principalmente com aquele brilho tão intenso que os olhos castanho-esverdeados de Quinn haviam adquirido; a morena só conseguia pensar em como aqueles olhos de anjo poderiam pertencer a uma pessoa tão desprezível, covarde e fria.

-Bem lembrado Berry, mesmo grávida as pessoas ainda olham mais pra mim do que pra você. – disse destilando o resto do seu veneno.

Rachel sentiu um nó em sua garganta e saiu, não iria para a primeira aula, não conseguiria respirar o mesmo ar que a loira na sala, ela saiu dali o mais rápido possível... Precisava esquecer aquele cheiro, aqueles olhos, precisava esquecer Quinn Fabray.

xXxX

Quinn sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, era estranho o fato de que nunca se sentira mal mantendo Rachel no seu devido lugar e longe de Finn, mas agora parecia que as lágrimas da Berry eram como uma kriptonita, que a deixava sempre fraca e confusa... Quinn Fabray odiava se sentir assim, mas adorava a idéia de deixar os outros confusos.

A ex cheerio atribuiu toda a sua confusão de sentimentos a sua gravidez, pois ela tinha plena consciência de que não era daquele jeito. Ela andou apressada pelos corredores sentindo seu coração apertado, sorriu brevemente ao achar a pessoa que procurava, afinal não era tão difícil achar Finn Hudson entre os poucos alunos que ainda se aventuravam pelos corredores do McKinley. **"Droga, ele está conversando com alguém"**Ela suspirou irritada ao ver que o namorado estava conversando com um outro aluno, Quinn nuca vira aquele garoto de moicano na escola, mas pelo jeito que os dois se falavam pareciam velhos amigos **"dane-se! Preciso falar com ele agora mesmo"**. A loira aproximou-se e não teve como os dois não notarem a sua presença, Finn deu um sorrisinho bobo, o mesmo que dava todas as vezes que via a namorada; e Noah... Bem, apenas foi fuzilado com os olhos pelo outro.

–Pode ir tirando o olho que essa é minha Puckerman. – disse Finn dando um leve soco no ombro do outro.

Quinn puxou o namorado para baixo e o beijou com uma certa urgência, surpreendendo o quarterback, pois normalmente a loira não era de fazer aquilo, principalmente na frente de outras pessoas - claro havia casos em que ela fazia questão de abrir uma exceção, como Rachel. O judeu pigarreou chamando a atenção dos dois que pareciam ter se esquecido dele.

-Desculpe. – Finn passou o braço pelos ombros da ex cheerio. – essa é a minha namorada Quinn. E esse é o meu amigo que havia comentado, o primo do Kurt.

Quinn cumprimentou o rapaz de olhos verdes e sorriu brevemente.

-Melhor irmos para a aula, já estamos atrasados. – alertou a garota.

-Ah... É mesmo. – confirmou Finn do jeito aéreo de sempre.

Assim Finn e Quinn seguiram em uma direção e Noah que já estava mais que atrasado logo no seu primeiro dia seguiu na direção oposta.

O jogador não tinha a mesma aula que a namorada, no entanto as salas eram próximas e o rapaz sempre fazia questão de deixá-la sempre na primeira aula. mais uma vez ela se aproximou do rapaz e beijou-o com vontade, Finn segurou o rosto dela e pausou o beijo lentamente; ele olhou nos olhos da loira a procura de respostas, mas eles pareciam turvos.

-Aconteceu algo? – perguntou um pouco desconfiado.

Quinn respirou fundo e negou com a cabeça, não queria ter aquela conversa, muito menos com o seu namorado.

–Nos vemos depois. – disse a garota de um modo um tanto frio e entrando na sala sem nem ao menos olhar para o quarterback. Aquela oscilação de humor estava deixando-o louco.

**Minutos atrás**

Noah estava andando pelos corredores com uma das cheerios, e isso claro... Chamou a atenção de várias pessoas, que cochichavam enquanto dos dois conversavam como se conhecessem a anos. Santana apontou para um rapaz alto que se destacava entre os outros, Noah olhou para Finn como se o mesmo não tivesse mudado muito, já que o amigo sempre foi o maior de todos.

-Se precisar de algo é só me ligar. – disse Santana com um sorriso sugestivo.

O judeu passou a mão pelo moicano e sorriu, realmente estava começando a gostar do McKinley; ele lançou o seu sorriso mais sedutor e respondeu:

-Tenho certeza que irei precisar brevemente. – Santana mordeu o lábio inferior e saiu sem desviar os olhos daqueles magníficos orbes verdes.

Após a garota se afastar Noah adotou novamente uma postura mais séria, pois teria que resolver algumas coisas com Finn Hudson.

-Olha, olha, achei você Frankenstein. – falou com um tom zombeteiro que sempre gostou de usar com o mais alto.

Finn fechou a porta do armário com uma força um tanto desnecessária, mas que em nada assustou o outro; o quarterback olhou feio para o rapaz de moicano que estava a sua frente, e mesmo sem reconhecê-lo ele sabia muito bem quem era, pois apenas uma pessoa teria coragem o suficiente para chamá-lo por aquele apelido... E essa pessoa era Noah Puckerman.

-Quem é vivo sempre aparece mais cedo ou mais tarde. – disparou Finn.

-Ok! Sem brincadeiras, preciso perguntar uma coisa. – o judeu pareceu um pouco desconfortável, mas mesmo assim não abandonou a sua firmeza. Finn apenas o olhava como se desse permissão para que a pergunta fosse feita.

-O que aconteceu entre você... E o Kurt? – perguntou baixando o tom de voz ao pronunciar o nome do primo.

Finn olhou um pouco receoso para os lados, temendo que algo fosse escutado por algum estudante do McKinley.

-Eu não sei do que está falando. – respondeu o jogador no mesmo tom baixo que o outro.

O judeu suspirou parecendo um pouco impaciente e segurou no casaco da escola que Finn vestia, trazendo-o para mais perto.

-Eu não sou idiota Hudson, e eu sei também que o que você menos queria era ter concorrência com Kurt novamente, então eu acho bom você me contar a verdade agora mesmo! – a voz do outro saiu entre os dentes e um tanto ameaçadora. Finn deu um sorriso quase que imperceptível, pois apesar da grande mudança por fora Noah Puckerman agia do mesmo jeito quando era criança.

O quarterback até pensou melhor em responder, mas ao notar que a namorada se aproximava acabou por mudar completamente de assunto antes que ela percebesse algo estranho, o que fez Noah levantar uma das sobrancelhas um pouco intrigado; mas a sua resposta veio logo em seguida. Uma jovem loira havia se aproximado dos dois, e como ela era linda, Noah tentou recordar de alguma vez que tenha visto uma garota tão bela, mas sem sombra de dúvidas aquela era a primeira vez. Finn e a garota se beijaram e parecia ter sido algo de surpresa, pois a cara que o jogador fez foi impagável... Noah foi um pouco mais descarado e analisou o corpo da loira, ela estava grávida de no máximo 3 ou 4 meses. Tudo começou a se juntar como peças de um quebra-cabeça, e pelo menos o motivo da mudança repentina do assunto ele entendeu. Depois de conversarem brevemente e o judeu ter o seu momento de "vela" Finn resolveu fugir com a namorada, os três já estavam atrasados e para o primeiro dia de Puckerman isso não era boa coisa.

–Terminamos aquele assunto depois. – disse Finn segurando na mão da namorada, que olhava um tanto intrigada para os dois, como se por trás da fala do namorado existisse algum tipo de código.

Noah apenas confirmou com a cabeça e assim cada um foi para o seu lado.

XxXx

Naquele mesmo dia, um pouco mais tarde, Finn levou o novo companheiro até o vestiário para apresentá-lo aos outros jogadores de futebol. Noah não tocou mais no nome de Kurt ou na conversa que havia tido mais cedo com o quarterback, Finn havia prometido que conversariam em uma outra ocasião e assim ele esperaria.

–Pessoal esse é o nosso mais novo reforço. – anunciou Finn chamando a atenção dos colegas de time. – o nome dele é Noah Puckerman.

-Com esse moicano e esse sobrenome, já ganhamos a temporada. – brincou Azimio. – acho que vou te chamar de Puck. – disse dando alguns tapas no ombro do novato.

O judeu soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir o seu mais novo apelido.

-Então o que temos preparado para o novato amanhã? – perguntou Karofsky, já com um sorriso malicioso.

xXxX

**Notas finais do capítulo**

comentários?

comentários me fazem uma pessoa mais feliz e me ajuda na produtividade

nos vemos em breve anjinhos


	7. Segredos

Finn ficou calado e Puck notou quase que instantaneamente o rapaz ficou desconfortável, o sorriso que se fazia presente em seu rosto desapareceu.

-Ei, ei, ei... O que vocês estão pensando em fazer comigo? – perguntou o rapaz de moicano na defensiva.

-Relaxa, é apenas um pequeno trote que você vai ter que fazer com um dos perdedores da escola. – respondeu Azimio como se não fosse nada de mais.

-Mas... Isso não é contra as regras?! – Noah parecia um pouco confuso e quanto menos problemas ele se metesse melhor seria, já que ele praticamente tinha um radar para essas coisas. Ele não era uma pessoa má, mas sem sombra de dúvidas era o garoto problema perfeito.

-Que nada cara, nós fazemos as regras nessa escola, e precisamos reforçar isso... Se é que você me entende. – disse Karofsky gesticulando um pouco com as mãos enquanto tentava procurar algo na mochila ao mesmo tempo.

Puck não confirmou nem negou o que os outros haviam comentado, no presente momento achou que seria bem melhor manter-se como estava, neutro; como ele mesmo afirmara antes, tudo o que queria era ficar livre de problemas, pelo menos nesse período de adaptação.

Aos poucos os jogadores foram saindo, restando apenas Finn e Noah no vestiário.

-Porque você não se impõe?! – disse o judeu um tanto desapontado. – você é o líder, se não gosta da atitude deles deveria falar.

Finn sorriu com uma certa ironia, o amigo estava sendo muito inocente, mas com o tempo ele aprenderia como as coisas funcionavam no McKinley.

-É melhor você fazer o que eles querem, vai ser melhor pra você se enturmar primeiro, sério... Você não iria querer ser tratado como um dos perdedores. – alertou o mais alto com o olhar fixo em um canto qualquer, como se tivesse recordando de algo que não fosse muito bom.

-Aconteceu algo? – perguntou o rapaz de olhos verdes, levantando uma das sobrancelhas no melhor estilo Quinn Fabray, Finn sorriu bobamente com a comparação.

-Acho que esse não seja o melhor momento ou lugar para conversarmos. – comentou o jogador levantando-se do bando onde estava sentado e indo até um dos armários.

Puck apenas concordou com a cabeça e o acompanhou com os olhos.

-Bem vindo ao time. – disse Finn entregando ao moreno um casaco do time de futebol do McKinley, igual o que estava usando, com o seu característico sorriso torto.

XxXx

Conforme o combinado Puck chegou mais cedo na escola, já devidamente vestido com o temível casaco de caçador que o classificava automaticamente como popular, mesmo sendo um novato.

-Então, preparado para a tortura? – perguntou Finn em tom baixo para que os outros companheiros de time não escutassem.

–Não estou me sentindo muito confortável com isso. – respondeu o rapaz do moicano enquanto era praticamente arrastado pelos outros até o estacionamento.

Noah, Finn e mais três jogadores faziam a ronda na entrada, algumas pessoas passavam aterrorizadas, mas parecia que eles estavam esperando por algum alvo específico.

-Estão esperando alguém em especial, pois já passaram várias pessoas e francamente eu não tenho o dia inteiro. – Puck já estava se irritando, ele olhou para Finn que desviou os olhos, parecendo bem mais desconfortável agora do que já estava.

-Ei, relaxa "último dos moicanos" nós também temos mais o que fazer. – disse Azimio lhe dando uma forte tapa nos ombros e com um cara de poucos amigos.

-Antes tarde do que nunca. – Karofsky atraiu a atenção dos outros e apontou para um carro que havia acabado de chegar. Seu sorriso era malvado, assim como o brilho em seus olhos.

O judeu respirou profundamente, agradecendo por ter que fazer aquilo obrigatoriamente pelo menos daquela vez. Mas assim que viu uma pessoa descer do carro ele simplesmente travou. Ele passou a mão pelo moicano e disparou para os outros:

-Sem chances pessoal... – disse dando as costas para os outros, mas parando ao escutar a voz do moreno careca.

-Ou é ele, ou é você... É só escolher.

xXxX

Kurt andava calmamente até a entrada, estava ocupado procurando por algo dentro da sua bolsa quando levantou os olhos e pode ver o grupinho de gorilas reunidos. Bem, isso significava que os seus dias de folga haviam acabado, mas algo estranho estava acontecendo. Finn segurava no ombro de Noah, pelo que dava para perceber seu primo estava discutindo com Karofsky. Kurt suspirou e apressou o passo de uma maneira que o próprio considerava nada elegante, mas era por uma boa causa, Noah era novo na escola, tudo o que menos precisava era brigar com o grupo que ele permaneceria até o último ano.

–Os gorilas poderiam sair do meio da passagem, por favor. – Kurt caprichou no seu melhor tom de desprezo.

-Você poderá passar bonequinha, depois de fazer uma visitinha à cacimba de lixo. – Azimio empurrou Karofsky para o canto e olhou para Puck, como se esperasse a sua decisão final.

O judeu olhou de Kurt para Finn, o quarterback baixou os olhos e Puck sussurrou um "covarde" em sua direção; mas ele mesmo não estava fazendo muita coisa para mudar aquela situação também, sentindo o peso da própria palavra sobre si.

-Podemos parar de drama?! Apesar de apreciá-lo ele não combina nada com a situação, o local e muito menos os figurantes. – Kurt entregou a bolsa (na verdade jogou sobre o peito de Finn) e o olhou com ódio, mas o outro lhe retribuiu com um olhar doce, quase pedindo silenciosamente para que o rapaz de olhos azuis o perdoasse por tudo que havia feito. Ele se sentiu confuso, mas balançou a cabeça levemente, retornando ao seu teatro. – bem, deixe que eu facilite as coisas para vocês, não tenho tempo a perder e ainda tenho que me limpar após isso.

O jovem Hummel se dirigiu até a lixeira, escoltado pelos cinco jogadores, depois Azimio levantou a grande tampa e com muito nojo Kurt se jogou dentro dela. Ele segurou as lágrimas enquanto via os outros rirem, menos Finn e Noah, que estavam envergonhados demais para fazerem algo.

As risadas cessaram quando uma voz bastante familiar para Finn e Kurt se fez bem audível para os presentes.

-Sala do diretor agora mesmo. – a voz de Will Schuester saiu calma, mas ao mesmo tempo fria.

Os jogadores se olharam um tanto assustados, pois nunca ouviram o professor falar daquela forma. Will sempre fora uma pessoa doce, mas agora... Os garotos já estavam se dirigindo um tanto cabisbaixos para a sala do diretor quando mais uma vez a voz de Schuester chamou a atenção deles.

-Vocês vão retirar o Kurt da cacimba primeiro, depois vocês iram diretamente para a sala do Sr. Figgins.

Finn e Puck tomaram a frente para ajudar o menor que ainda se encontrava na lixeira, mas Will os impediu, os dois se olharam confusos, mas entenderam a mensagem quando o professor apontou para os outros dois. A contra gosto Azimio e Karofsky foram até o menor e o tiraram de lá, Kurt se afastou deles assim que foi tirado de lá.

-Se não se importar Sr. Schue vou me limpar e depois irei para a diretoria. – disse Kurt com nojo dele mesmo.

-Tudo bem Kurt, nos encontramos na sala do diretor Figgins. – o professor do coral sorriu amavelmente para o seu aluno, que retribuiu com um aceno pela ajuda.

XxXx  
Na sala do diretor as coisas foram relativamente tensas. Um perfume gostoso preencheu a sala depois de alguns minutos de conversa, Finn fechou os olhos e quase se deixou sorrir, ele conhecia bem aquele perfume... Seu coração apertou novamente ao lembrar do sofrimento que causou ao outro, e que mesmo que inconscientemente ainda causava.

Kurt confirmou toda a versão do Sr. Schuester e contou o que aconteceu com ele antes da chegada do professor. Azimio, Karofsky e o outro jogador, Daniel Duffy que era o atual kicker do time, receberam quase uma semana de suspensão e saíram da sala, sobrando Finn e Puck.

-Sr. Puckerman, você é novo no McKinley, espero que não cause problemas na nossa escola. – disse o diretor seriamente.

O jovem apenas baixou a cabeça, sabia que estava errado, não reclamaria da sua punição seja ela qual fosse.

-Sr. Figgins me desculpe, mas o Puck não teve culpa, ele não queria fazer aquilo. – Finn se pronunciou pela primeira vez, ele olhou para os dois amigos de infância que o encaravam surpresos. – ele quase brigou feio com o Dave para não fazerem nada com o Kurt.

-Mas isso não foi certo Finn, quantas e quantas pessoas não passaram ou passam por isso... – Schue roubou a atenção dos presentes. – eu esperava isso de qualquer pessoa, menos de você Finn. Você é um bom garoto, e é o líder dos jogadores, assim como também é o líder do Glee, você precisa dar um bom exemplo. – concluiu o professor dando um leve aperto no ombro do quarterback.

Schuester olhou para o novo aluno, ele também não parecia ser uma má pessoa, talvez só estivesse tentando se encontrar entre os outros.

-Diretor, eu poderia cuidar da detenção dos dois? Por favor. – pediu Will olhando do diretor para o novato.

Figgins não se importou em deixar a detenção nas mãos do professor de espanhol e do coral, pelo menos seria um problema a menos para resolver. Schuester liberou Kurt e Finn, levando apenas Noah para a sua sala; e mais uma vez o judeu sentiu raiva de Finn, afinal porque ele não receberia uma detenção assim como ele? O que Hudson tinha que sempre era o escolhido de todos?

-Seu nome é Noah certo? – perguntou Will com um grande sorriso no rosto, apontando para a cadeira que ficava de frente para a sua mesa.

Puck apenas concordou e sentou-se um tanto desconfiado, afinal se fosse para dar mais um sermão ele preferiria que as coisas fossem bem diretas.

-Bem, não vou tomar muito do seu tempo, até porque deve estar perto de começar a primeira aula, então te espero na sexta para o primeiro encontro do coral esse ano.

O rapaz levantou a sobrancelha parecendo bastante intrigado, não conseguia acreditar que a sua detenção era apenas aquilo.

-É só isso?! Posso ir agora? – perguntou enquanto gesticulava com as mãos.

-Pode ir para a aula agora. – Schue ampliou o seu sorriso novamente e concordou com a cabeça. – mas nem pense em fugir na sexta, caso contrario deixo sua detenção não mãos do Figgins.

-Obrigado. – Noah sorriu agradecido, afastando a possibilidade de faltar o compromisso com o professor.

Noah saiu da sala satisfeito, pela primeira vez na vida ele não fora punido por algo que não fez (apesar de aparentemente não ter feito algo contra), mas seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco ao notar o que teria que fazer... Bem, sua detenção seria no clube glee, logo ele teria que cantar. **"me ferrei!"**pensou ele um pouco assustado.

xXxX

Finn checou as horas, ainda dava tempo de fazer o que queria antes que a aula começasse. Bem, ele fez uma pequena prece para encontrar quem estava procurando e agradeceu por encontrá-lo sozinho e bem mais rápido do que esperava. Finn foi rápido e puxou Kurt pelo braço, o menos se assustou com a surpresa e mais ainda quando o maior entrou na sala vazia do glee com ele.

-O que isso significa Hudson? – perguntou Kurt com os olhos bem abertos, tentando se certificar que aquilo não era um sonho ou algum tipo de alucinação.

-Kurt, por favor, só me escuta. - pediu Finn fazendo um gesto de calma com as mãos. Ele temia que o menor se alterasse e não lhe desse chances de falar o que queria.

No entanto o Hummel ficou exatamente no seu canto, esperando que o outro falasse, ele cruzou os braços sem muita paciência.

Finn respirou por um breve momento e se aproximou do menor com cautela.

-Kurt, eu sinto muito por tudo que eu fiz com você. – o jogador falou quase que em um único suspiro.

O garoto de olhos azuis abriu a boca, mas o outro colocou o dedo indicador sobre os seus lábios, como um pedido mudo de silêncio. O jovem tremeu com o simples fato do seu ex lhe tocar os lábios.

–Eu fui um burro, e eu me arrependo amargamente por ter sido um canalha como você. – as palavras do mais alto pareceram realmente verdadeiras, pois Finn estava se segurando para não deixar suas lágrimas caírem

Kurt sentiu um nó em sua garganta, pois o outro não havia chorado nem mesmo no fim do namoro.

–Por favor, Kurt, eu queria ficar bem com você novamente. – Finn se aproximou ainda mais, descruzando os braços do menor, gesto que inevitavelmente fez Kurt se lembrar de Noah a dias atrás.

As lágrimas desceram pelos olhos azuis, ele tentou se afastar com raiva, mas Finn o puxou para si e o abraçou firmemente.

-Você pode não me perdoar agora, mas eu vou conquistar você novamente. – o quarterback se abaixou e sussurrou na orelha do outro, sorrindo ao constatar que o mesmo havia se arrepiado.

Kurt poderia negar o quanto quisesse, mas no fundo ele sabia que não resistiria ao outro.

Após dizer essas palavras Finn andou lentamente até a porta sem quebrar o contato visual, dando um sorriso tímido antes de sair, o mesmo sorriso se sempre encantara o outro. Assim o jogador saiu, deixando um Kurt confuso na sala do coral.


	8. Perto demais

O treino correu tranquilamente apesar de puxado, Puck ficou completamente impressionado com a treinadora Beiste, poderia ser um pensamento um tanto machista, mas ela era uma das poucas (se não fosse a única) treinadora de futebol e olha que ela não era apenas "uma treinadora". Ela era a exceção.

O judeu retirou o capacete e se jogou em um dos bancos, agarrando uma garrafa d'água e bebendo quase todo o líquido de uma só vez, deixando apenas um pouco para esfriar a cabeça. Não demorou muito para que o capitão do time lhe fizesse companhia.

-Então o que achou do treino? – perguntou Finn enquanto olhava para o campo, onde os outros jogadores se afastavam.

-Um pouco cansativo, mas logo entro no ritmo. – respondeu dando um longo suspiro, mas sorrindo em seguida. O judeu também olhava para os companheiros que ao longe se dirigiam para o vestiário.

Um silêncio seguiu depois disso, os dois não se olharam desde a chegada do quarterback, o clima entre eles não estava pesado, mas o silêncio era um tanto incômodo. Puck poderia imaginar o que o outro queria, mas como os dois haviam combinado antes, Finn é que teria que ir atrás para conversar.

-Podemos conversar agora? – perguntou o jogador depois de passar alguns minutos encarando os próprios pés.

Puck continuou calado, apenas concordou com a cabeça como se quisesse encorajar o amigo a falar o que devia. Finn juntou as mãos e ficou brincando com os polegares enquanto pensava em como falar tudo sem levar um soco.

-Bem... er... Eu não sei como começar, mas... Vou tentar ser o mais breve possível. – ele olhou rapidamente para o rapaz do moicano, mas baixou os olhos novamente para os seus pés ao sentir o peso daqueles olhos verdes. – depois que você foi embora eu e o Kurt ficamos mais próximos, eu sempre gostei muito dele, mas você sempre estava rondando... – começou Finn parecendo um pouco confuso com os seus pensamentos. – nós acabamos nos afastando um pouco quando eu entrei para o time, na verdade nos afastamos muito...

O jogador franziu o cenho e suspirou, pegando fôlego em seguida para tentar ter coragem e falar o resto, ninguém alem de Kurt e ele sabiam o que havia acontecido entre os dois; mas apesar de desligado Finn tinha quase certeza que Mercedes sabia de algo.

-Nós voltamos a nos falar quando eu tive que entrar no glee, e... – o capitão do time olhou para o novato que acompanhava cada palavra sua com o máximo de atenção. – nos começamos a namorar. – a última frase foi dita quase como um sussurro, como se fosse muito perigoso soltar aquelas palavras ao vento.

Noah trincou os dentes, mas se manteve calmo, o primeiro motivo da sua raiva foi o fato do outro ter feito de tudo para ficar com o seu primo; e o segundo e mais obvio era o dele ter magoado Kurt, se não fosse por isso os olhos do quarterback não transpareceriam tanto arrependimento toda vez que olhava para um dos dois.

-Eu tive tanto medo que acabei deixando ele e logo em seguida eu fiquei com a Quinn. – Finn baixou os olhos e se encolheu como um garotinho.

-A garota grávida?! – Puck começou a juntar os fatos enquanto tentava controlar sua mão que tremia violentamente.

O rapaz de olhos castanhos confirmou com a cabeça. Noah se levantou e puxou o maior pela proteção perto dos ombros.

-Eu quero você longe do meu primo... Me entendeu Hudson?! – a voz de Noah saiu baixa, mas parecia tão ameaçadora que Finn não poder conter um violento calafrio.

O quarterback se manteve calmo, Finn não era uma pessoa de perder a cabeça com facilidade, mas ele não ficaria calado com as palavras do outro; ao chamar o judeu novamente para Lima ele estaria automaticamente abrindo mão de Kurt, mas depois daquela conversa, parecia que pequenos pontos começaram a fazer sentido (ou pelo menos era isso que se passava na cabeça confusa de Hudson).

-Desculpe, mas tenho que ser honesto com você Puck. – seu tom agora era sério e seus olhos tentavam passar a confiança e a certeza do que ele diria. – Depois de abrir mão do Kurt eu me envolvi com a Quinn e me enrolei com a Rachel, eu pude perceber que gostava mesmo dele, e agora que eu sei disso eu não vou desistir. – apesar do medo de ser espancado pelo outro, Finn não quebrou o contato visual.

-Você é um canalha Hudson, você quebrou o coração do Kurt, desgraçou a vida daquela garota, e como se não fosse o bastante acha que pode ter alguma esperança com o meu primo?! – Puck soltou a proteção do outro e deu alguns passos para trás. Se ficasse muito perto ele sabia que não conseguiria se controlar, era muito impulsivo e esse sempre fora o seu grande defeito (fora ser um grande mulherengo, claro!). – desculpe, mas eu não vou deixar que você faça isso.

O judeu saiu na direção do vestiário dando passos largos e decididos, primeiro ele esfriaria a cabeça, depois disso a primeira coisa que faria era procurar Kurt.

Finn continuou sentado enquanto tentava assimilar as palavras do outro, e se sentiu mal por tudo o que havia feito até agora. Pela primeira vez ele se perguntou se valeria a pena jogar tudo para o alto, magoar Quinn e entrar (ou pelo menos tentar) em um novo relacionamento com Kurt. Sua cabeça doeu, decisões difíceis não eram muito o seu forte, nunca foi, mas desta vez ele teria que pensar seriamente no seu próximo passo.

Apesar de curiosa Santana não conseguiu escutar nada da conversa dos dois jogadores (não que esse fosse o motivo principal para estar vendo o treino, afinal ela só estava mantendo a sua nova presa no alvo) mesmo assim não deixava de ser curioso ver os dois discutindo. A latina deu de ombros e saiu andando calmamente até o vestiário masculino; já estava tarde e a essa hora já deveria estar completamente vazio, bem, essa seria uma ótima chance para dar boas-vindas para o novo jogador do McKinley.

O barulho de água já havia cessado, o que era uma pena, já que a latina estava pensando em fazer uma pequena festinha na cabine, mas analisando por outro ponto seria bom jogar um pouco com o novato. Ele era bonito, isso ninguém poderia negar, mas ela queria apenas passar o tempo, esquecer um pouco os problemas que a cercavam a algum tempo e ele parecia ser o alvo perfeito, Santana já estava farta dos garotos idiotas da escola.

-Que pena, não me esperou para o banho. – a voz da garota fez com que Noah se virasse rapidamente na direção da porta.

-Desculpe, deveria ter me avisado antes então. – respondeu o moreno dando um sorriso de lado enquanto subia o zíper da calça.

Ele voltou sua atenção para a garota e ficou observando-a enquanto se aproximava. Santana deslizou o dedo indicador sobre o ombro esquerdo do rapaz descendo até o seu peito parando sobre o piercing que ele possuía no mamilo. Involuntariamente ele envolveu a cintura da morena, trazendo-a para perto.

-Quem sabe da próxima vez... – sussurrou de uma forma sensual, dando um leve beijo no pescoço de Noah, fazendo a pele do moreno se arrepiar.

-Eu não vejo a hora. – respondeu o outro depositando um beijo no pescoço da cheerio, sugando a pele de leve, mas o suficiente para deixá-la marcada.

As mãos fortes do jogador apertaram a cintura da garota contra o seu corpo ao mesmo tempo em que Santana o segurou pela nuca, o puxando para um beijo. Puck deixou que a garota guiasse o beijo, acompanhando o ritmo estabelecido por ela, a língua da cheerio caçava a do jogador com vontade, as mãos do judeu habilmente tocaram a pele quente das costas da morena.

-Espero que não esteja atrapalhando nada. – a voz de Finn se fez presente no local.

Os dois não se intimidaram com a presença do capitão do time, mas depois da aparição nada agradável era obvio que teriam que continuar com a brincadeira uma outra hora.

-Nos vemos depois. – disse a latina dando uma leve mordida nos lábios de Noah, ela deu as costas e olhou para Finn com um certo desprezo antes de sair.

Apesar da ducha rápida para esfriar a cabeça, Puck ainda estava levemente irritado com o outro, o que fez com que terminasse de se vestir rapidamente, não queria mais conversa com Finn, pelo menos não por hoje.

-Pra quem anda tão preocupado com o Kurt até que você estava se divertindo bastante com o Lopez não é verdade?! – comentou o mais alto com ironia.

O rapaz de olhos verdes apena jogou a mochila por cima do ombro e saiu sem dar atenção alguma para o outro, como se não existisse ninguém alem dele no vestiário.

xXxX

Aquilo ia contra a moral e os bons costumes da sua família, ela estava tão dividida e perdida nos últimos meses, sempre tentando se enganar com a mesma desculpa mentalmente **"são apenas os hormônios"**. Seu namoro com Finn ia razoavelmente bem, mas a algum tempo os dois não se resolviam "sexualmente"; o namorado era um pouco desligado, mas sempre que procurava a ex-cheerio ela o recusava com a desculpa de que "tinha medo por causa do bebê... Não se sentia bem com o próprio corpo..." as desculpas eram inúmeras. Finn não era a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo e Quinn agradecia por isso, já que conseguia dobrar o namorado facilmente.

O ponto não era Quinn não querer sexo (o que não era verdade; já que seus hormônios estavam praticamente lhe deixado louca), mas ela simplesmente não sentia vontade de se entregar ao quarterback... Isso era contra o que lhe ensinaram, contra a sua religião, ia contra tudo o que Quinn Fabray demonstrava. Isso tudo lhe levava para o ponto de agora... Sua cama. Era assim que ela se satisfazia e se contradizia ao mesmo tempo. Uma de suas mãos segurava com força o cobertor, enquanto a outra estudava milimetricamente o seu sexo por dentro da peça íntima, seus olhos estavam firmemente fechados, ela introduziu o segundo dedo lentamente em sua entrada... As primeiras lágrimas rolaram, mas não eram de dor... Ela aumentava o ritmo na medida que as lágrimas surgiam cada vez mais e mais; sentindo-se suja, com medo, triste e arrependida de algumas coisas que havia feito.

Quinn levou a mão que estava no cobertor até a boca para abafar os seus soluços, ninguém a escutaria na mansão, seu pai não morava mais lá e sua mãe estava ocupada demais em encontros; mesmo assim ela queria e precisava silenciar-se, pois os soluços só eram provas concretas de que era fraca com relação a tudo que estava sentindo. A loira mordeu o lábio e gemeu um pouco alto quando chegou ao seu máximo. Quinn sentiu-se momentaneamente satisfeita, as lágrimas haviam cessado, mas ao abrir os olhos ela sentiu o frio cortante da realidade... E a realidade era "ela havia sentido prazer, mas não com a pessoa que imaginava, desejava, e que tanto lhe atormentava nos últimos meses".

A ex líder das Cheerios cobriu o seu corpo por inteiro e se encolheu como uma criança desolada, não pode deixar de derramar mais algumas lágrimas antes que o sono viesse... Aos poucos seus olhos foram se rendendo e inconscientemente ela gemeu de forma triste o nome do seu maior segredo, aquele que ela temia até mesmo nos seus sonhos com medo dos outros descobrirem:

-Rachel...

XxXx

Kurt estava no quarto assistindo algum DVD dos seus clássicos favoritos, o garoto havia se enclausurado no cantinho só dele e esperava não ser incomodado por ninguém naquela noite. Bem, ele apenas esperaria... O garoto estava tão concentrado que não escutou as batidas em sua porta, muito menos notou quando Noah desceu as escadas e parou ao lado de sua cama. O jovem Hummel só se deu conta da presença do primo quando o mesmo pigarreou, na tentativa de chamar a sua atenção.

–O que? Como? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Kurt com os seus olhos azuis extremamente abertos.

-Desculpe, não quis te assustar. – Puck tentou conter o riso, mas só conseguiu explodir em uma gargalhada ao tentar fazer isso.

O primo fez uma cara feia, seus olhos fuzilaram Noah e seu rosto corou levemente.

O silêncio se espalhou rapidamente, o único barulho audível era o da TV. A última conversa que tiveram naquele quarto não foi das melhores, Noah não queria que fosse da mesma forma. Kurt levantou da cama e cruzou os braços, esperando que o primo falasse logo o que ele tinha para tratar com ele.

-Eu sei o que houve entre vocês. – disse o judeu arriscando um olhar para o menor


	9. Negação (parte 2)

Kurt fechou e abriu a boca um pouco surpreso e ao mesmo tempo envergonhado, só não entendia bem o por que; mas logo ele tratou de voltar ao normal, ou pelo menos foi o que ele tentou.

-Ele vai te magoar de novo, eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça. – Noah falou agora olhando nos olhos do garoto, como se tivesse bastante certeza do que estava falando.

Kurt não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada cheia de ironia, mas logo voltou sua atenção novamente para o maior.

-Justo você vai me proteger no malvado Hudson?! – comentou apontando para o primo com um certo desprezo, suas palavras saíram duras. – olha Puckerman metade de todos os problemas que passei envolvem você e algumas lembranças suas que eu ainda possuía. O Finn foi criança, mas eu sabia o risco que eu estava correndo, obrigado... Mas eu não preciso da sua preocupação.

-Por favor, Kurt... – Noah falou baixinho, se aproximando com cuidado, ele tocou o rosto do primo com carinho e o olhou nos olhos. Aquela raiva e aquela magoa não combinavam com o belo par de olhos azuis, muito menos com o garoto que um dia foi tão puro e doce. – eu não sou ele. – sussurrou encostando a ponta do nariz no do primo.

O menor respirou fundo, aquele contato conseguia derrubar qualquer defesa, mesmo assim ele tinha que ser forte, ele não cederia assim tão fácil, muito menos machucaria o seu coração já calejado. Ele entreabriu os lábios sentindo a respiração do maior... Noah tinha um cheiro tão bom, o toque era doce e firme ao mesmo tempo, Kurt sentiu-se fraco por não rejeitar a aproximação do outro.

A mão de Puck deslizou até a nuca do menor que não conseguiu conter os seus arrepios, a respiração dos dois se chocavam e a distância entre os lábios era cada vez menor; mas com muita força de vontade Kurt colocou a mão sobre o peito do primo se afastando lentamente. Puck sentiu um leve aperto e uma sensação desagradável no estomago.

-Não, você não é igual a ele... Mas também não é melhor. – respondeu de forma calma e sem encará-lo. Ele não conseguiria olhar naqueles olhos verdes. – você acha mesmo que pode se agarrar com a Santana, vir aqui e fazer o mesmo comigo?

Apesar de toda raiva anterior, Noah podia sentir a tristeza nas palavras do outro. Mais uma vez Hudson havia ficado entre eles e mais uma vez ele havia magoado o menor.

-Kurt eu apenas fiquei com ela, não foi nada sério. – o judeu deu mais um passo, mas o primo recuou, mantendo o braço estendido como um pedido de distância.

-Por favor, Noah, vá embora. – pediu Kurt se mantendo firme, ele não choraria novamente na frente do outro. – eu quero ficar sozinho.

O jogador teve que engolir o grande nó que havia se formado em sua garganta. Porque Kurt estava lhe tratando como se fosse um traidor? Afinal não fora ele mesmo que havia traído seus sentimentos quando resolveu se aventurar com Finn?

Aquele não estava sendo o melhor dos seus dias, ele não insistiu e decidiu que também não insistiria mais, pois ele também possuía o seu orgulho. Se Kurt achava que ele estava com Santana, então era isso que ele faria; Puck deixou a casa do seu primo decidido, se o Hummel conseguiu esquecê-lo com tanta facilidade ele também conseguiria.

xXxX

-San meu Deus, como ele é lindo! – exclamou a loira com o sorriso mais radiante que a latina já havia visto.

-Eu prometi que ia salvar um panda não disse?! – Santana não pode deixar de sorrir com a felicidade da loira.

A latinha sabia que a loira amava gatos, e desde a morte do seu gato de estimação, Brittany havia ficado um pouco tristonha. Santana acabou resolvendo dois problemas de uma só vez; o primeiro foi a tristeza da amiga, o segundo foi com relação a sua mentira descarada do outro dia... Era nessas horas que ela agradecia a inocência de Brittany, ela não gostava de mentir para a loira, mas a ideia de ter que se afastar da loira parecia cada vez mais dolorosa e impossível.

-Então qual o nome que você vai dar a ele? – perguntou a morena enquanto se apoiava nos cotovelos para ter uma visão melhor da loira e seu recém amiguinho.

Brittany sentou-se de frente para a morena, colocando delicadamente o gatinho no centro da cama. A loira acompanhou pensativa o seu novo amiguinho ir até Santana e se aconchegar perto dela; a latina revirou os olhos, não era muito fã de gatos por conta da sua leve alergia, mesmo assim não rejeitou o pequeno animal que agora dormia tranquilamente.

-Vou chama-lo de panda. – respondeu Brittany em tom baixo, como se não quisesse acordar alguém. No caso o gatinho. – porque ele parece tanto com um panda que enganou até você San.

A latina olhou docemente para a outra cheerio e deu um breve sorriso, em seu pensamento se passava apenas uma coisa "Brittany é a pessoa mais doce do mundo".

A loira se aproximou sorrateiramente e se aconchegou no ombro da morena, Santana fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pelo perfume doce que exalava os cabelos da Sra. Pierce. Brittany começou a beijar o seu ombro levemente, depois foi subindo, mas parou logo em seguida; Santana soltou um suspiro frustrado.

-O que aconteceu com o seu pescoço S.? – perguntou a loira quase que como um sussurro, mas mesmo assim foi alto o suficiente para a morena sentir a preocupação nas palavras.

-Não foi nada. – respondeu levando a mão direita até a marca que foi feita mais cedo.

Brittany estreitou os olhos, a loira estava séria agora (o que era algo um pouco raro, e que de certa forma passava um pouco de medo). Santana agradeceu mentalmente por seu celular começar a tocar. A loira apenas prestou atenção na breve conversa que ela teve com a outra pessoa do outro lado da linha.

-Tudo bem, daqui a vinte minutos então. – confirmou a morena. – ok, até logo. – a ligação foi encerrada e novamente a morena se sentiu desconfortável.

A loira sentou-se na cama com a póstuma mais reta e olhou profundamente nos olhos da outra, Santana não desviou o olhar, mas tinha medo que aqueles olhos azuis pudessem ver através da sua alma.

-Acho que... Precisamos conversar. – disse a loira um pouco insegura, já que a amiga não era muito de palavras e sim de atos.

Na mente da latina o alarme de "alerta" já estava ligado, ela sabia o que a outra queria, mas preferia acreditar que ela estava errada; ela não conseguiria ter essa conversa, ela não estava preparada.

-B. por favor, hoje não. – implorou.

-Você tem um encontro agora? – perguntou à loira trazendo o gatinho adormecido para perto de si, mas ela já sabia a resposta, Brittany poderia ser um pouco lenta (ou às vezes muito), mas no fundo ela entendia certas coisas melhor que ninguém.

-Você sabe que sim Brittany, você escutou a ligação. – confirmou Santana já levantando da cama.

A cheerio apenas balançou a cabeça e olhou para um ponto fixo na parede. A loira estava confusa, e a confusão estava estampada nos olhos dela, B. se esforçou ao máximo para não chorar aos pés da sua amada, ela teria que aprender a ser forte.

Santana se aproximou, mas não ousou tocar a garota que agora estava de costas para ela, e com o filhote em suas pernas. Ela estendeu a mão na direção da loira, estavam tão próximas, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distantes, eram só alguns poucos e insignificantes centímetros, então porque Santana não conseguia quebrá-los? Uma parte dela lutava para se manter firme e sair de lá, a outra queria desesperadamente abraçar a amiga com força e dizer que ela era uma idiota por ter medo de assumir os seus sentimentos.

A latina escutou a sua razão novamente, saiu sem dizer nenhuma palavra de adeus, Brittany permaneceu na mesma posição, mudando apenas ao escutar a porta se fechar atrás dela. Ela deitou-se com o pequeno animal e concedeu a liberdade as suas lágrimas.

-Até que ponto você vai mentir pra você mesma San? – sussurrou a loira se encolhendo cada vez mais. Essa seria uma pergunta da qual ela não tinha a mínima noção da resposta.

XxXx

Kurt estava um caco, discutir com o seu primo lhe afetava de um jeito avassalador, e ainda tinha o recente acontecimento na sala do coral com o seu ex-namorado; a única coisa que não deixava ele enlouquecer era Mercedes (que obrigada ou não era sempre o consolo do menor) e o clube glee, onde ele poderia se abrir através da música sem ser julgado.

O Hummel alugou a sua melhor amiga por toda a noite, a morena tentava discutir com o amigo mostrar algumas coisas que ele insistia em não ver. Kurt era muito teimoso, o melhor a se fazer era apenas escutar, e foi o que ela fez, sem julgá-lo pela injustiça com o primo.

Os dois foram para a aula juntos, ao chegarem ao McKinley Kurt fez o seu ritual matinal, correu seus olhos pelo estacionamento... Nada. Ele e Mercedes saíram do carro com uma falsa sensação de estarem seguros, pois se o inferno não estava acontecendo fora, com certeza estava acontecendo dentro da escola.

Eles cruzaram a porta do McKinley... Nada novamente. Encontraram Rachel no corredor dos armários e se juntaram a judia.

-Hello Barbra... – disse Kurt animado por não ter sido jogado no lixo.

Mas Rachel não lhe recebeu com o seu sorriso radiante, e não falou absolutamente nada. A morena tinha os olhos fixos em um ponto distante, Kurt e Mercedes acompanharam a direção indicada pelos olhos da pequena diva.

Os dois mal olharam para o canto oposto do corredor e Kurt involuntariamente foi andando em passos firmes até as duas pessoas que discutiam furiosamente. O Hummel não sabia o motivo da briga, mas isso não impedia o seu sangue de ferver; os livros de Quinn estavam espalhados pelo chão enquanto ela e Karofsky discutiam. Por que eles tinham que ser tão estúpidos? O jovem não se importava quando era com ele, mas fazer isso com um grávida já era demais para ele.

Kurt começou a apanhar as coisas da garota, mas parou ao escutar a voz furiosa da mesma.

-Pode deixar os livros onde estão Kurt! Esse idiota vai apanhar. – falou Quinn.

O garoto de olhou azuis não atendeu a ordem da garota e voltou a apanhar as coisas. Ainda distantes, Rachel e Mercedes acompanhavam tudo sem piscar.

A morena não conseguia entender porque Rachel estava daquele jeito, seus punhos estavam fechados e seus olhos estavam prestes a matar alguém (no caso Karofsky) o que era estranho já que a outra pessoa era nada mais nada menos que a sua rival, Quinn Fabray.

Mercedes voltou a realidade quando viu seus dois amigos levarem violentamente rapadinhas no rosto. Rachel disparou na frente e a morena lhe seguiu imediatamente. A judia ficou entre Quinn e o jogador enquanto a outra tentava ajudar a loira e Kurt.

-O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo seus idiotas?! – disse se dirigindo a Karofsky e Azimio, que havia jogado as raspadinhas.

Rachel era relativamente menor, mesmo assim retirou coragem e força quem nem ela mesma sabia que possuía e empurrou Karofsky com tudo. 

**Rachel**

O que aconteceu comigo? Fiquei louca ou algo assim?! Desde que cheguei não consegui retirar os olhos deles. Algo me dizia**"siga seu caminho, ela merece isso depois de tudo o que lhe causou"**, mas algo ainda maior gritava dentro de mim**"proteja ela"**. Kurt e Mercedes chegaram e mesmo escutando algo direcionado a mim, não pude tirar os olhos dela. Ela estava se defendendo muito bem sozinha, mas mesmo assim... O que aquele brutamonte do Karofsky está pensando?... Vai ver o problema é esse, ele não pensava, assim como a maioria dos jogadores do time de futebol do McKinley.

Ao mesmo tempo em que me mantinha afastada, meu sinal de alerta estava a mil... E ele disparou quando vi Quinn e Kurt (que havia partido na intenção de ajudá-la) levarem raspadinhas. Involuntariamente caminhei em passos firmes até os quatro, sem notar que meus punhos estavam fechados com segurança; me coloquei entre a ex líder das Cheerios e o seu agressor, Mercedes vinha em meus calcanhares e tentando ajudar os dois amigos, afastando o excesso da bebida da área dos olhos.

Desafiei Karofsky e briguei com ele até o Sr. Schuester aparecer, não sei de onde tirei tanta coragem para tamanha besteira, mas mesmo assim consegui. O mais curioso era o fato de não saber o porquê de estar fazendo aquilo pela minha rival; em um momento eu era a sua vítima favorita, no outro me sentia mal quando brigávamos, e agora como se nada tivesse acontecido, eu a olho naquele estado tão frágil que ela se encontrava e lá estava eu dando uma de Berry intrometida, com medo que algo acontecesse a ela.


End file.
